Fly on the Wall
by Red-eyed-Raven-191
Summary: "You think killing intent will work on me?" I laughed sarcastically. "I don't think so, I've been training to surpass you since I was two." The older man laughed as the younger one glared at me. "She is just like you." "Shut up," we both said. So I ended up being reborn in Konoha, during a war at that. Sigh. Life isn't supposed to be this hard. SI/OC
1. FTW1 Sunrise Arc: Prologue - Death

**Prologue**

 **Death**

Disclaimer: I do not claim anything except my OCs.

* * *

Once appeared a nine tailed demon fox. It's mighty tails could crumble mountains and cause tsunamis. To fight the demon the people assembled all the shinobi from the village. One brave shinobi was able to seal the demon but because of that he lost his life. That brave shinobi was called the 4th Hokage. But that's not my story.

A man who risked everything to protect the shinobi world ... the leaf village... and most of all, his little brother. He massacred his clan and fled the leaf village, a on orders from given to him by the leaf's top brass. That's also not my story either.

I'm just an average girl called Saya who died in the lamest way ever. I died from laughing. I partially don't want to mention this but even though this was mortifying I'll build a better image as this story progresses. (Hopefully)

So a friend told a joke and I was drinking coke (hey that rhymes). So I laughed hard, choked and died.

Nine months later, a girl was born. She cried too much and did nothing else. That was me. I don't exactly remember it but at five maybe six months I suddenly snapped into reality. The high pitched scream called two people forward and scared me further. This can't be happening. I didn't want this.

* * *

 **Glimpse**

"Iwa and Kumo have updated the their Bingo books," he said while pulling out a few ripped out pages with a little blood on them. He flattened them on the table and leaned back as the other two leaned forward to view them.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the starting. It's short but I want to say a few things.

1\. I am writing in a serial formation so you will have Arcs and each Arc will have episodes. So its like -

Ffname Episode number Arc name: Episode name.

Afterall Fanfiction is serialized fiction. I'll add Glimpses to keep your hopes up and make sure I am one chapter ahead of the reader. Canon entails a quick mention of whatever is going on in canon according to my timeline. A/N is obviously an Author's Note.

2\. I have carved out my own timeline but if anything seems odd from the canon timeline which I didn't mean to change you can send me a PM or well write a review that explains what you think is wrong. The Senju clan is never exactly mentioned in the series and with it being a major clan it couldn't have just disappeared so I have used it for my SI.

3\. Saya is based almost entirely on myself so I am writing Arashi as me, a few weeks back when I choked really bad. So anything mentioned about Saya is not a ploy to get in the good graces of any character. Romance is not a main concern for a while.

I, myself, am Asian but I am in no way Japanese. The name Saya is, obviously, an alias. Being Asian and from what used to be a warrior tribe until the sixteenth century I actually have a good idea of what clans are like.

Most of my family is in the military so I also have a good idea of weapons(you could call me a weapon enthusiast), military strategy, basic politics (my dad thinks that I am a bit too good at this) and general militia terms and structures. I could probably kill a person if the need ever arises in my current life. I think that adds up to a better understanding of Konoha's system.

I am actually quite imaginative with the sort of nightmares I get so I am pretty much sure that after the initial freak out around birth I'd just be curious about how exactly I ended up in Konoha. I wouldn't be horrified or anything.

Finally some advice: If you don't like the overall story, don't bother to read it. If you don't like a certain aspect or something seems amiss you can PM me and I'll get to you as soon as possible.


	2. FTW2 Sunrise Arc: Arashi, the Storm

**One**

 **Arashi, the Storm**

* * *

There is a theory that Dad once mentioned to me in my previous life. He had to give a lecture at work supporting it. Mom obviously told him to talk to me. This theory was 'contested concepts'. A concept that has two major parties, one in favour of it and one against it. It is a concept which can be debated to be true with sufficient evidence and it can be debated as false with sufficient evidence. A popular example happens to be Black Swans. They exist. Or do they? Well, I'd rather not share my opinion on that now since there is so much more to explain.

Another, more common and relevant example is Reincarnation. I, for one never believed it but my best friend swore by it claiming that generations are recycled to keep the nations moving. It's how each is more mature, more advanced, more improved. It's also why people make the same mistakes over and over again. Humanity, in my opinion, never learns. We didn't talk about it much because we both carried believes that our parents had taught us. I didn't want to fight with her. I had a short temper and had been reckless, often sending people to the hospital. More than half of those trips were for me though.

Well, enough about the past. We shouldn't mull over it too much. You just can't learn from it. You need to move forward and find out how to stop those repetitive mistakes from ruining your life. You need ways to cover up for them. Anyways I'm rambling again.

Where was I?

Ah yes, people throughout the ages wonder, is there life after death. I, however, am an enigma. I know the answer.

Closing eyes and taking your last breath in one world. Nine months later waking up in an other one. I can assure you there is nothing more scary. Well, except finding out exactly where you are.

The rapid Japanese being thrown around was barely comprehend by me. I would consider myself fluent in the language as I had learned it painstakingly in three years. I had planned a trip to Japan after I finished high school. All to nought because I died before even becoming a Senior. Sigh. But life goes on.

Birth is horrifying, disgusting and painful but when you were dead for nine months it was a nightmare. People talking all around me and my stupid tongue wouldn't even form words.

"-looks exactly the same," said the first female voice, in a hushed, excited way.

"Even the hair," added another voice, also female.

"You choose the name," said another, softly, lovingly. This one was male.

"Are you sure?" A pause before the same male voice continued. "Well, then how about Arashi. Causing such a storm for the clan." I couldn't see but I could hear too well. My body wasn't listening to me. My mouth was too dry. And there was something heating up my skin from the inside. I screamed. I felt like I was burning alive as something seemed to be moving under my skin before it coiled in my stomach. Everywhere it passed through itched and burned. Something was altering or pausing my thought process. I groaned as the dim blotches of light tuned into darkness.

* * *

The next time I was fully aware of myself was when I was being passed around from person to person. I had acknowledged the fact that I was reborn but in that moment I was scared. Fear didn't make me scream, pee my pants or cry. I froze staring at the faces which were clear as the day. They passed so fast that I couldn't properly register them in my head. Each one was entirely different with little to no similarities but they let out a similar aura. There was something else. Something burning in all of there stomachs, it burned with different intensities but I could feel it. This is hard to explain but it wasn't there in my previous life. I didn't have this . . .lava? That seems the best way to describe it. I didn't have lava moving around my body. Nor could I feel it but maybe I didn't have the ability to sense it then or maybe it wasn't there. I unfroze when I saw a child. A woman held me carefully and leaned closer to the child so he could have a look at me.

He had light brown hair that seemed slightly messy but someone had definitely put effort into fixing his hair but what really drew me to him were his eyes. They were HUGE. Large green happy Bambi eyes. If I hadn't known that they were real I would have tried to touch them. His skin was pale and as I raised my hand towards him I could see the difference in skin tone. His was a healthy pale while I seemed to be a sickly white pale. Let's hope that was the lighting. His mouth formed an 'o' as he pushed his finger into my palm. I fisted my hand around his finger and squeezed hard. He winced a little before poking me in the belly with his other hand. I shrieked.

"Sorry, Arai-chan," he muttered before giving me an eye closed smile. It was blinding. "I'll always be by your side." I wonder what that's about.

"Tsuki," called a woman. The boy looked disheartened. "Tsukishima, let Arai-chan rest so you can play with her later."

"B-but, Teru-nee-san Arai-chan sleeps all the time," he cried out clearly frustrated. "And she finally warmed up to me too." Teru came into a view. She was a girl who had the same nose curve as Tsuki, I think they are siblings. She was really pretty with nice curves. She must have been in her late teens. Jet black hair and a nice tan with blue eyes. Why was everyone so different from each other?

"Arai-chan's hasn't been felling well for the last few months and she is still getting better. Let her rest and she can play with you loads later. And young man, don't you have training with Uncle Rai?" He yelped and ran off. The woman who held me pulled me close.

"Kanade-sama, I am sorry if he troubled you," said Teru suddenly nervous and formal. I looked at the woman who smiled and shook her head as if saying 'no trouble'. Teru nodded and walked off. Kanade wore a large traditional dress with beautiful flowers weaved into it. The long sleeves weren't a hindrance but made her look more graceful as she placed me in a wooden cot. Her feet paced along the wooden floor in a rhythmic way that lulled me to sleep as she merely took a few rounds around my cot. A sort of yearning developed in my heart and I understood who Kanade was.

Mother.

* * *

The next few days I spend obviously at Mother's side. I figured out that I was six months old and the daughter of the leader of some weird Japanese 'clan'. The people didn't look-alike at all so I wasn't sure whether they were joint together by marriage ties or familial ties or it was an alliance between multiple people from different backgrounds. Their auras however were the same. My given name was Arashi but I wasn't sure of my family name. People here adored me as I was the youngest child out of three in the clan. There was Tsukishima who was three and Wataru who was eight. Other than us three there were quite a few teenagers who seemed to be younger than mother. There were adults older than her but they were mostly over forty which was considered old and had teenaged children. Or they were male and somewhere between twenty-five and forty.

Mother handled most of the matters of the clan. I also got to know that she was mute and Teru translated for her. She wore a multi layered kimono with the hems of at least two layers trailing behind her. Teru was also dressed in a kimono and sat at a lower step in comparison to Mother who sat on the third step with me on the second. I could tell it was important and would sit quiet and unmoving. Tsukishima, also in some sort of Japanese traditional man-dress sat a step below mother on even ground with Teru, fiddling with the hem of his dress trying and feeling to sit still. His foot wouldn't stop shaking, he was anxious to get up and do something. He was on the right like me while Mother and Teru sat to the left. A space was there a step above me in the center. The person who came to meet Mother sat down opposite us. The slight height differences of a few inches didn't seem to bother him as he rolled out a scroll. He recited the order of what I think were medicinal herbs. The proper amount was negotiated immediately. I observed the way everyone spoke and I could tell Tsuki was doing the same as he repeated the most polite parts under his breath. It was so graceful, it was like an art. I attended a few meetings like this with interest.

"Kanade-sama is proud of the way you behaved, Arai-chan," said Teru, as she carried me to my room with Tsuki at her heels. "She thinks that you understand what everyone is saying and if Kanade-sama thinks so, then it must be true." I just wiggled in Teru's arms. She was supposed to leave me in my room and Uncle Rai would stay with me for a while. Uncle Rai was sixteen. She placed me in the cot and I grabbed my blanket placing in my mouth as I fell backwards. I still need to work a little on balance. I rolled around a bit and effectively managed to get myself trapped in a baby blanket. Not one of my best moments but it was fun, I was cackling until Uncle Rai peered over the edge. I did the first thing any rational person who has seen Attack of Titan would do, I screamed before grabbing a rubber shuriken that was lying close to me and tossing it. The spit covered rubber weapon hit him straight in the forehead. His smile turned deadly. His normally bright blue eyes were giving off a cold ominous look and his purple-ish hair looked static. I pulled out my triumph card, crocodile tears. The man was wrapped around my finger as he unwrapped me trying to get me to stop crying.

Attempt 1: "Hush little baby, don't you - AT LEAST PAY ATTENTION WHEN I TRY TO STOP YOU FROM CRYING!"

Attempt 2: "Hey, kid. If you stop crying I'll tell you a secret." I obviously halted the stream of large fake tears and the sad Bambi eyes.

"Shit, I didn't think you'd take the bait. I haven't thought of this part yet." Que tears.

Attempt 3: "I'll give you a million ryo." I stopped my tears and stuck out my hand.

"Wow, you certainly know what's important but sadly, I don't have a million ryo." Sigh. He's asking for it. More tears, the really heart wrenching kind. Lower lip sticking our slightly, trembling. Large eyes. Slightly puffed up cheeks. I could feel his resolve breaking. He pulled me out of my sheets carefully (read by tossing everything and barely catching me before I fell to the floor).

"Kiddo, for you, anything," he said in a low voice. He looked at me lovingly before shoving my face into his chest. I'm sure he was blushing especially since he was muttering something about 'seven months', 'too much charm', 'girl's gonna go places' and 'stop blushing you moron'. I smiled. It was a great feeling to know that you are loved. A void grew in my heart, there is one more person who should be here among the lava aura's of everyone else.

Father.

* * *

It seems my wish was fulfilled. Within a week the clan was bustling with activity. Everyone was fixing everything, tweaking everything slightly. Scrolls were prepared, Mother herself was moving her brush across the scroll with a sort of urgency. It was midday when everything seemed to be finished. People lined up methodically in front of the compound gate. Everyone was dressed neatly. I was held by Uncle Daichi. He was a year, maybe two, younger than mother. Dressed in a blue man-dress with me in his hold. He wasn't very talkative though. A group of men and the occasional woman arrived at the gate. As soon as they were in everyone seemed to be holding their breath. A blond man with hazel eyes moved to the front of the group. Daichi walked up to him with Kanade in tow.

"I'm home," said the blond man. Mother made a quick hand sign.

'Welcome back.'

"Aniki," Daichi offered me to the man who immediately plucked me from the stoic man's grasp. I stared at him, who was he?

"Arashi," he muttered in a hesitant way. I immediately felt an odd surge of happiness. I knew it, he was my father. I laughed and stuck out my hand towards him. He smiled at me before handing me back to Daichi. He walked to the other people who were waiting behind Kanade. Various shouts of 'Welcome back' were acknowledged by him as he told them in a loud authoritative voice to gather in the meeting hall. The obeyed. The new group was also asked to gather in the same hall.

This group consisted of people who were wearing odd clothes. Most dark shades with old weapons. Japanese swords; Kodaichis, Tantos and Katanas. Knives. Quite a few supported injuries. Just as I started wondering what sort of place I had been reincarnated to I noticed a similarity in almost everyone. Headbands. Quite like the ones worn in an anime I had watched as a time pass. I was confused, how was an anime world three-dimensional all of a sudden? And how had I managed to get reincarnated here? While I was still praying for it to not be real I noticed the plate attached to Father's sword strap. A swirl with a duck's beak.

"Oh fuck," I muttered, belatedly realizing that I was supposed to be a few months old. I looked up at Daichi who kept walking without even looking at me. Thank God I had muttered in English. I guess it's about time for a first word. Hmm...it should be something cool. Not like my previous life where I ended up with Lizard. That was weird. Something I might have heard somewhere. Daichi sat down all of sudden which is one I realized that it was just me, him and my parents. The door was closed so Father just freaking stripped down to a pair of shorts. Daichi was frowning and Kanade looked worried. I guess stripping in front of your wife and younger brother was considered alright. My eyes widened as I saw his body. Caked blood on his arms and chest, scars everywhere, a seal on his right arm, burns on his left leg and a large ugly red patch next to his stomach and another on his shoulder.

"I don't really trust the field medics all that much," he muttered. "There some things I want to discuss. I hope both of you don't mind." They both shook their head and he smiled before grimacing as he pulled bandages off his arms. Daichi handed me to Mother, his hands glowing blue as he sat down with his hands on his brother's injuries. The hue became green and I saw the angry red blotches become less inflamed. I squirmed as he grunted in pain while pulling a thin battered black book out of his weapons pouch.

"Aniki?" Daichi seemed confused as Kanade also sat next to them.

"Iwa and Kumo have updated the their Bingo books," he said while pulling out a few ripped out pages with a little blood on them. He flattened them on the table and leaned back as the other two leaned forward to view them. I was at a good angle with enough visibility to look at them properly. They were from our clan, all of them. I knew a few like Uncle Rai, Teru and even Uncle Daichi but what was really troubling was the scribbled message below all the information and schematics.

'Capture on sight. Kill if necessary.'

"I am thinking of telling the other Senju to be careful but they have set eyes on all of us," he said. "We should have followed Tsunade-onee-chan's method and should've dropped the Senju name." Wait, Senju? Daichi seemed to have gotten rid of one angry red blotch, it was now a slightly red pink skin. It was new I guess. He then moved on to the other blotch while eyeing the seal uneasily.

"Aniki, what about this seal? It's new," Daichi asked. So that's what was troubling him.

"It's a large weaponry storage, helpful when you are separated, have little chakra and seemed to have had your pack burned off your back-"

"Burned?" Daichi seemed horrified as he pulled his brother forwards and examined his back to which was also quite disfigured.

"I don't trust medics on the field. I'll go to the hospital latter. Don't reduce your chakra on me. Anyways, I had Kushina-chan help me with this one. It pulls out a single kunai at a time. After running out of those, I get shuriken after which Senbon followed by a trap kit and finally a kodaichi." He grinned at the sort of things that could be done with the seal. I'd definitely want one if I was going to be a shinobi which was obvious with one look around me, rubber kunai and the highly trained ability to distinguish between 'good' ninja and 'bad' ninja. Teru had caught Tetsuya trying to teach me that Uchiha were 'bad' shinobi. Tetsuya is one of my cousins. He's thirteen and will be a genin soon.

"That's great, Wakato," said Daichi, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Now let's get you to the hospital before you die of infection or something." Hmm...let's freak them out. I grinned before putting up a cute innocent face.

"Die." Yep, that was my first word.

* * *

 **Glimpse**

"Arashi?" I looked up staring into bright pink eyes. He pulled his hand up in a half seal and I felt so dizzy. When my dizziness ebbed away I think I realized what the word 'psychedelic' truly entails.


	3. FTW3 Sunrise Arc: Circulating

**Two**

 **Circulating**

* * *

To say my parents were horrified was an understatement. Father, Wakato, nearly yelled and Daichi had the most expressions I had ever seen on his face although Kanade seemed happy before she realized what I had said. They tried to get me to say Father, Mother, Uncle and a bunch of other things but to no avail.

* * *

There had been a clan meeting. Mostly to tell everyone about the war and the place of the Senju in it. Father then mentioned the Bingo books and how they needed to be careful. Those who weren't high-ranking and well-known were told to discard the Senju name immediately.

It was then that I finally found out why there was a place above me when we sat for business meetings.

Clan head on the first step. Heirs, people with chances of being the next clan head on the second step. Which is why Daichi sits to my right now. The right side is for the Heir and his or her companion. Companion was a sort of bodyguard/best friend, in my case it was Tsuki. The clan head's wife(s) was on the third step. And her companion was one step below her.

I had also decided to refer to Wakato as Father and Kanade as Mother. Sure there may be some underlying resentment as I didn't want them to replace my original parents but they were doing there job. Denial isn't going to help anyone.

* * *

I had started teething and it was agony. I think I did the stupidest thing ever though. I bit a kunai and then two shuriken. The new pain distracted me from the old one so I was fine with it. As I crawled over to my parents who were having tea with some other clan members. I gave a cutesy smile and torrents of blood poured out of my mouth effectively shocking everyone. Kanade fainted as Wakato grabbed both of us before using a Shunshin to the hospital. A nurse with latex gloves put her hand in my mouth and quickly healed it before teaching me how to spit. That was fun.

Mother had to stay the night because of the sudden shock and that her blood pressure was uneven. Father blamed himself because the weapons were his. He had left them in range. I decided not to be a problematic child then and there as he sat at the edge of the bed worried. They already had so much on their plates. I had also been contemplating my place in the overall plot. Where was I exactly?

Well, Wakato called Tsunade his Onee-chan so she is older than him probably in her thirties since father is twenty-seven and that would mean that I am about twenty years before the Fourth Shinobi World War as in, the Third Shinobi World War. Sigh, life is getting harder.

* * *

"I'll kill you!" That was obviously Teru running after Sakuraya. Sakuraya is my oldest cousin. He has a feminine face with loads of grace and is kinda creepy with short black hair and pink eyes. I think he likes Teru though. He's a genjutsu expert but has some disease and can only take missions inside Konoha because no one knows when he might collapse. That's also the reason he is sickly pale.

"Kill." Aw, yes. That's my...I don't know which word it is but I like it. It had been a month since I started talking and I loved every minute of bit. Wataru, the adorable kid with brown hair that couldn't be flattened and really pretty electric blue eyes, dropped me in horror. He was a civilian. He then started crying, all bubbly and cutesy with large tears. Sakuraya and Teru stopped instantaneously. Teru picked him up and walked off leaving me to Sakuraya.

"I wonder what scared that kid so bad," he mused. I could see that he was amused as knelt besides me where I lay on the floor. Thankfully, Wataru was rather short for an eight year old and it wasn't a large fall.

"Kill," I said while giggling. His eyes widened as he stared for a moment.

"You are the weirdest kid I have ever met," he said. "I like you." He grinned at me before picking me up.

"Like, kill," I said, waving my arms in happiness.

"Hmm...I'll show you something pretty," he said before striding off towards the outside of the clan grounds. I was finally, finally going to see our City or Town or Village. I was quite excited as I continued my baby babble which mostly consisted of 'bababa' and 'Wah'. Once we got out well, my excitement turned into...well I think it was confusion. Sakuraya raised his hand pointing out a mountain, Hokage Mountain to be exact. I just stared at it as Sakuraya walked towards it. I had tried not to think about it too much. It was just confusing, I wasn't really bothered by the fact that I had been reborn, I had another chance at life. The main confusion was how? Was the author actually getting some sort of visions of another dimension? Or was I stuck in his head? Reincarnated as an idea?

We reached the mountain top soon enough, I frowned I hadn't gotten a good look at Konoha. Sakuraya took a moment to stop panting. When he was energized again he made me stand on the edge of the mountain so I could enjoy the view. I think that's when both if us realized that I wasn't even one, I couldn't stand. I guess lady luck just doesn't like me, I tripped over the edge and fell. The earth was zooming in at a high speed, I didn't even have time to open my mouth to scream. Couple that with the mild acrophobia I had, well not a good combination, the phobia seemed diminished but it was there all the same.

Sakuraya jumped after me without even thinking, his sleeves swept backward by the wind as he wrapped his arms around me and flipped to land properly. I just clutched the front of his kimono tightly as he collapsed into a seated position. A Genin ran up to us but I didn't hear the conversation. I was scared, terrified.

Death was painful and draining mentally and physically. I had often craved attention for the things I did. I was just another teenager trying to change the world, desperately. I used to be a pacifist at one time but that was long ago, for the last three years before my death I was realist. I'm pretty sure I have the same way of viewing things. I wanted to stay alive, in the form of a memory if possible. I knew death was inevitable and my belief claimed that being remembered for years after my death would be just as good.

Now I had seen death again, I was so sure that I would die in that one fall. My mind was set, I didn't want to die. I would train, study and practice as much as needed to survive. I would rise to a nice safe place, because the stronger I will be the safer I'll be.

What if this world was an illusion?

That was one thought that was contradictory to everything else I had planned. However, it gave me courage, a sort of self-dependence, a feeling of full control. If this world was an illusion then I could just let all restraints go. I'd always wanted to play the super villan, be the warlord. I wanted to know how much effort took to twist a man's neck. I wanted to know how easy it was to only think of myself. I wanted to know how could I put myself in a place to taunt the strongest, play around with other people's plans and kill them when I got bored. Perhaps the one thing I had hated the most was boredom. It descended like a black cloud leaving me with my thoughts. I over think a lot, more than once I had gotten myself sick by just mulling over possibilities.

"Arashi?" I looked up staring into bright pink eyes. He pulled his hand up in a half seal and I felt so dizzy. When my dizziness ebbed away I think I realized what the word 'psychedelic' truly entails. I had never actually gotten high because I hadn't been able to get my hands on some good drugs and mostly because I wasn't very fond of them. I wouldn't mind them when I was bored but I had beaten up countless people for being druggies. I mocked them. It stared with a girl who had been a rival in a gymnastics competition. She tried drugs, wrong kind though. The muscle relaxing ability disabled her. I won the competition but it wasn't the same. There was no proud feeling that you get from winning, I found the thrill in the last burst of adrenaline that led me to victory.

It's like the world was still but moving ever so slightly, everything seemed hilarious, I couldn't stop laughing. It's like being doped up on post-surgery painkillers. Sakuraya snapped his fingers loudly and I was back in the world of the living. I groaned as the europhia disappeared leaving disappointment.

"You take eccentric to a new level," he muttered. "Remind me to never take you out again."

"New, kill, again," I babbled thankful that my baby tongue could gargle out something that resembled a language. It meant evolution. It meant I would soon be able to walk and not just sit around. It meant I could talk, be heard. I could question, I could learn but most importantly I could be self-dependent. The itching, burning sensation under my skin was also little more bearable. I don't really remember much from my first six months which I'll just chalk off to a developing brain. By the time I snapped into reality I had developed something akin to motor skills and being able to sit and roll. I have worked on crawling but I wasnt getting very far.

* * *

To say that I was confused when the Hokage, and I am not joking, summoned me is an understatement. I freaked out, he knew. Obviously that was rather stupid but I had been horrified. What if he had me executed or something?

Wakato placed me om the table which was oddly comfortable but the balance was slightly off and no matter how I set the things on his desk it just didn't straighten. I ended up staring at the three Hokage mug shots. Hiruzen actually looked good, once upon a time but I was mostly staring at Hashirama and Tobirama. They weren't legendary characters anymore, they were real legends, they were clansmen. I hope I never have to meet them because I'd rather not be forced to fight against them.

"She looks so much like sensei," started Hiruzen and I zoned into the conversation. He didn't name his teacher, I've been hearing for months that I look like someone but no one takes the name. "If we could train her, it could be everything we need to take charge of this war." He wants to use a child who isn't even a year old to secure his place in the war? My parents won't let me become a pawn, would they? I turned to them stone faced, both of them, they looked like they fully agreed with whatever he said even if Hiruzen asked them to murder me and hang me entrails they would do it. "I know that you have reservations-" Reservations? Oh no, they are already planning my funeral. "-about this but when you meet her teacher then everything will be clear." The duo nodded as the door opened without a noise. A man strolled into the room before leaning against the wall silently. I did the first thing any sane person would do. I glared, heatedly. His eyes were on the window though, I decided to get his name before I uttered it accidentally, that would not end well.

"What's your name?" Curses. My stupid baby tongue decided to work, I seem like a genius now. He'll cut me open first chance he gets. He seemed interested as he walked, strolled really, towards me and my desk. He crouched besides me and looked me in the eye with those creepy slits and smiled lightly.

"Orochimaru," he replied with a small hint of his snake hiss. He smelled weird, the only word I can describe the smell with is death and daisies. Odd combination.

"Ochimau?" Yes, I could have burst out in cackles, evil ones, as he sighed. My baby tongue had stopped working.

"No." After two more wrong tries though I swear I tried - not. I just feigned annoyance and pouted.

"Call me Hebi," he said. After a small inside debate I decided I should still stay polite, it was something my real mother had drilled into me. I had, however, learned to be polite and sarcastic.

"Hebi-san," I said with a small smile. He smiled back.

* * *

I became agitated and inside of working in my crawl I started to walk with a lot of help from Tsuki. He would hold my hands or shoulders before taking small steps in whichever direction I wanted to go. By ten months I started to run, albeit clumsily but I think it still counts even if both my hand were sticking out and I was yelling 'Imma bird'.

* * *

It has been a year since I was born, yep, my first birthday. Firstly, it sort of suspicious and odd that my birthday is still the same, the fifth of September. Second, Japanese traditions are weird. The whole clan watched as I sat with a riceball tied to my back. A riceball, of all things. There was a circle of things around me, loads of them. It was like the whole Pixie Hollow, new Pixie thing. So weird glowing ball, a bowl full of paint, a sword (fake), a scroll with some really pretty calligraphy on it, some cool looking weights and a medic kit.

"Only pick two things," said Wakato in my ear. I nodded staggering around the things. I picked the glowing ball, it was like a lava lamp really, I gnawed at its slightly rubbery texture. All the chakra signatures - I stopped referring to them as lava - seemed to spike a little as I toddled to the scroll. After that there was a round of applause.

In the evening they had a proper birthday party for me. There were representatives from some other clans. The wives of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza. They were gossips the three of them, though Yoshino was the scariest. The Sarutobi sent Asuma who kept sulking and Biwako who was having a conversation with Kanade. The Hyuuga sent Hizashi and Himawari who I assume is Hiashi's wife. Tsume came from the Inuzuka and was mostly conversing with Wakato. She also brought Hana, yeah, Kiba's older sister. That basically told me where I was in the story line though I wonder why I hadn't even thought about figuring the exact point out. I was aware that it was the third Shinobi World War but I didn't know that it was only four- three years to Kanabi. Then all this will be over.

The Aburame were unable to attend and thus sent a gift with a messenger. The Uchiha were also 'unable to attend' Tetsuya says that they claimed that the Senju overstepping their boundaries was some sort of insult to them and they lighted insense everywhere the messenger had been. Sakuraya used some interesting words here to describe Tetsuya that I promptly repeated and Sakuraya had to beg me not to repeat them in a higher voice by allowing me to borrow from his sweet stash. I guess in one way or another all people who attended were important. The ones that I liked most were obviously Kushina and her beloved boyfriend, Minato.

I have no idea who the idiots who insulted Kushina's hair were but that's what they were idiots. It was thick, straight and a beautiful shade of bright red that one shouldn't even think of dye. I grabbed some of the waist length hair and gurgled out a soft 'pretty' which somehow gave me permission to play with her hair. What was probably the coolest part or maybe the creepiest, her hair played back. That was obviously some form of chakra manipulation. The bright strings were intertwined with it. I made loads of happy content noises as I buried my self in her hair. Kushina said I was like a Hair Hermit or something, Minato didn't agree. I just think he was jealous. Kushina went to Wakato to say Hi, more like hugged him in suffocating tight hold and asking all about her favourite Uncle. Yep, Wakato was her Uncle. Minato got to hold me then.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello," he replied in a soft voice. "I'm Minato."

"Arashi." I just smiled because I couldn't add a Nice to meet you because baby tongue can't handle it. He grinned at me before calling me cute which made me giggle and then I realized what that weird ceremony in the morning had meant.

"She's an odd one, I'll give her that. Chose Ninjutsu but I guess it an attractive ball to a child. Then she grabs the Fuuinjutsu scroll," Wakato told Kushina. She seemed so excited then.

"I could start teaching her as soon as she is two. That's when I started." Wakato thanked her. She then started off about the seal on Father's arm.

A little later I found myself with Tsuki and Hana with one of the puzzles. Hana as it turns out, is a brash idiot. You can't fit the cube in the circle no matter how much force you apply. Kuromaru was curled up in a corner with one eye open as he watched us 'little ankle bitters'. I obviously got annoyed and called Hana an idiot (Bakana to be specific) before snatching the cube and slamming it into the square. She got angry and tried to wrestle but I won as she was lying on her stomach with me on her back as she bawled. Kuromaru intertwined but I was so angry that I bit his ear. He howled and everyone was in the room in seconds. I got told off and Tsume picked up her snotty brat who was crying about hating me and never wanting to come back. Thank kami, I'd never have to see the cry baby again.

It was fun. I mostly had books from the Senju who had obviously seen me pouring over picture books for hours. I'd just sit and point at each picture. Anyone around me would tell me exactly what it was. I was good at the language but this had to be done to avoid suspicion. I was trying to get to writing to but the pictures were the only thing on the page.

I think the most important gift was that the Senju had accepted me as their heir(-ess?).

* * *

 **Glimpse**

I lay on the pristine white hospital bed as the man raised his hands a blue hue covering his hands. He frowned and shook his head before poking my stomach hard. His hands were now light green as his chakra seeped into my skin. I squirmed uncomfortably.


	4. FTW4 Training Arc: Oddity

**Three**

 **Oddity**

* * *

The small streaks of life shining down on me through my window. I stretch and then grin. Today I was going to learn how to read. I could read but well that would crop up weird questions about who taught me how to read? How can I read at such a young age? But the biggest concern probably was that once I learned to read I was allowed in the Senju Library.

The Senju Library is a heavily guarded underground chamber filled with books, scrolls and journals. It was beautiful. I didn't cry though, okay maybe a little. I love to read. The amount of knowledge that you can gain from books and you can pass along with books is greater than the amount you can learn from a school. The library is full of information from different people about a number of topics. It is a treasure beyond all others.

* * *

 **Canon**

Five years before Naruto was born, Konoha was plunged into a war. The third Shinobi World War to be exact. The war had slowed down slightly though. But after Sakumo Hatake's mission went wrong the tempo started increasing. Obito, Rin, Gai, Asuma and their age mates had just graduated from the Academy. Minato Namikaze was slowly gaining a reputation for being the fastest man alive. That might be the reason about why he was being targeted by A, the Raikage.

The Uchiha, Senju and Inuzuka have heirs (Itachi, Arashi, Hana). The other clans aren't willing to take this chance. They will wait for the war to end.

* * *

I glanced at the reference book on the left and the book in front of me. The reference book just had all the Hiragana characters written neatly by Daichi. Tsuki was sitting across the table copying characters from a similar book. This was becoming a practice while I sat and tried to read Tsukishima was learning to write, with both hands. I think it was really hard for him to write with his right hand but he seemed determined to get it right. I pointed at the large Hiragana character.

"Read, Tsuki," I whispered. Tsuki know looked up and then at the character. He frowned and then smiled.

"That's 'ra' for Ramen," he said proud of himself. I grinned before revising the first ten again. I needed some practice with the characters but that's all. I could read but I get stuck now and then. After I was sure I knew the characters I would show them to Daichi before reciting each one no matter how many times he shuffled those flash cards of his. I was getting good at Hiragana enough that I could read whole books, the thin ones before losing concentration and getting bored.

Afterwards I would grab Tsuki's hand and we'd play with Wataru. It was fun. I felt like I was living my childhood right. Last time round I had a younger sister when I was one and a half which gave my parents less time for me. By two and a half I was independent and was taken to the school my mom worked in. They let me sit in a Pre-kindergarten class which was mostly counting and ABCs. Three months later I had holidays during which my mom made me go through the course for Kindergarten. The next school promoted me to the first grade at three. This time round I probably won't have to go to the Academy till I am five, maybe six.

I'd always star to think about the differences in my past life and this one which made me become widrawn for some time. Tsuki had become really good at noticing my mood. He knew when I was going to become all quiet and then he would try to distract me. I appreciated it. I seriously did.

* * *

I skipped by the Library, Sakuraya was walking with me trying to explain chakra but I was too bored to actually attempt to listen to the man. He then did something astonishing, well not that astonishing. He walked up the walls of the Library. I just stared my mouth shaped like an 'o' as he took quick strides and moments later he was on the roof of the first floor. The first floor was the only one above ground. They rest were underneath. He beckoned me. I took it as a challenge and I hate to lose. I looked at the thick vine that was wrapped around a pillar and spilled on the roof. It didn't have a lot of footholds for a one and a half-year old. But I could manage as I climbed up the vine. Thankfully I was wearing a smaller version of a kimono that went to my thighs and underneath it there was a pair of shorts. Well I got up to six feet I guess before Uncle Rai tapped my back. I shrieked and let go of the vine. He laughed as I was hanging upside down. I think some sense came into him as he picked me and helped me climb. Sakuraya was amused when I reached the top with Uncle Rai cheering for me. He asked me to sit next to him as he pulled out a brown bag. I hugged him after I looked inside. Two sticks of Dango and some Jam buns. We are slowly enjoying the food and the view. The direction we were facing was mostly trees or 'the Senju back lawn' as Tetsuya called it fondly.

"Are you still trying the exercises I gave you?" I nodded with a slight pout. Sakuraya was teaching me chakra control so by two I should be able to manage it. My training with Orochimaru and Kushina starts when I turn two and I should have a basic idea of chakra by then. Kushina will be working on my calligraphy and see if I have potential for Fuuinjutsu. Orochimaru, however, was going to train me to be like this mysterious ancestor I looked like. Someone should take his name already.

"Do you still have trouble with chakra?" He sighed as he looked at my expression. "If you learn it I can teach you the wall walking trick." I frowned. I had worked on chakra control for five months now. It had obviously grown a bit, not a lot but still I couldn't manipulate it right. I had learned an E-rank sensory technique to give me an idea of chakra. Basically you send out pulses of chakra. Any signature in your memory is recognized and others are highlighted. I could push chakra out but I couldn't build up the right amounts. It's like pouring water into a small hole. You can pour all the water so only some of it passes through (that's what I can manage) or you can pour it in a controlled way so that the stream of water is thinner than the hole (that's what I can't do). It's like my body is willing to reject chakra readily but not use it.

"I'm trying, sensei," I told him as I swallowed the last of my Jam bun. "It just doesn't work the way you say it does."

"We could take you to the hospital and have your coils checked out." He frowned lightly before nudging me lightly. I sighed and looked up with an annoyed expression but that dissolved quickly. The sun was slowly disappearing behind the tall walls of Konoha. It lit up all the trees leaving a dull gold hue as it dipped behind the walls. Sakuraya immediately stood up and turned to the village which wasn't that visible from here. When he saw me squint he picked me up so I could see the view. I gasped. It was amazing. As the light diminished all the lights of Konoha turned on.

I think I could get used to this.

* * *

"I am!"

"Try harder. The leaf needs to stick. Actually it should stay all day. This way your chakra control and reserves increase." I glared at Sakuraya before sticking out a hand on which he placed a leaf. I slammed it on my forehead keeping it in place with my hand. After pushing the chakra around my stomach a bit I severed a small part. Sending it to my forehead was a simpler task.

Five minutes later the leaf was back on the floor. I had managed to tear them with chakra easily but this, this was so much harder. I groaned as I stared at the leaf. It was slightly torn which wasn't good for me. I reached out and Sakuraya handed me another leaf. I was hanging upside down from a tree. Thankfully I wasn't in a kimono. Grey shirts and a red full sleeved shirt was my training gear. Sakuraya said that hanging upside down made it harder andit was better.

"No pain no game!" That was the motto of our training regime. Three more minutes I thought, blissfully unaware of the fact that Sakuraya had increased the distance for my laps. Each torn leaf was equal to a lap around a certain distance. Last time it had been between two trees at five hundred meters from each other. With the amount of laps I had, that was a daunting task. This time the lap was six hundred meters long, each. Guessing by the markings on the tree vaguely similar to tally marks, twenty-eight laps. I only had thirty-five leaves. I groaned as Sensei cut the rope and I fell onto the floor trying to regain my senses. Too much blood in my head and Sensei, much to his delight knew a technique that doesn't allow one to pass out while hanging upside down. That was a D-rank. I managed it after blacking out thirteen times.

"Okay, twenty-eight laps," he said grinning sadistically. "And I want you to go through all twelve seals I have taught you. Before starting a lap perform five different katas as stretches, follow their order." I nearly cried but it was my decision to train hard. It was the only way I would survive. My generation and the previous two generations had a fair share of prodigies. I needed to be up to the mark. I didn't want to be the Rin of my team, I wanted to be able to fight. Not just be good at looking pretty and dying, I'd rather look like a barbarian and survive.

My hands danced through the seals which had become second nature because Sakuraya had me practice them everywhere, even at a funeral. That had been odd. We stood in the back, he yelled at me to go through them faster while I yelled back saying that I was trying. Daichi had to whisk us away from the funeral of what seems to be a Sarutobi, female. I slammed my back into the tree which wasn't a good practice but it gave me a slight surge of adrenaline. After slamming my hand into the starting point, a training post. I immediately started the kata, Sakuraya pointed out the mistakes and told me to start from the start when I ran out of kata that I knew.

It was obviously good for me but it left me tired. Too tired. Teru claimed that I was asleep during dinner last night, with my eyes open and Sakuraya poked every once in a while which made me take a few bites of the food while my hands twitched in a way that looked like hand seals.

* * *

I lay on the pristine white hospital bed as the man raised his hands a blue hue covering his hands. He frowned and shook his head before poking my stomach hard. His hands were now light green as his chakra seeped into my skin. I squirmed uncomfortably. It was like a sugar rush and adrenaline rush at the same time. Using chakra also felt the same.

"Nothing is wrong ," he said. He ran his right hand through his blond hair before resting it on a scar on his left wrist. He traced the thick white line as he thought. Sakuraya sat on one of the seats while Mother was seated on the other. She was wearing an overly patterned kimono again this time it had a veil which barely reached her chest. It was pinned up in her hair and was translucent.

"She can't use chakra properly. She understands all the methodologies I told her but she can't mold it right," said Sakuraya, confused. The man stared at me for a while before tapping his chin in a thoughtful way.

"Kid," he said, referring to me. "Push your chakra to your hands. His green glowing hands were on my stomach trying to see what I was doing wrong. I closed my eyes bring my hands up in the 'Dragon' seal. It helped me concentrate. After a few moments he told me to stop.

"Sensei?" Sakuraya just watched the man who was apparently his teacher. So is he like my grand-sensei or something.

"She can push out chakra efficiently but she can't seem to mold it. I think you should revisit the theory on molding chakra, she is only pushing out physical chakra. Other than that her spiritual chakra is oddly high, there is an imbalance but her physical chakra seems to have increased. I think time and practice should do." Sakuraya and Mother both nodded. Sakuraya muttered a quick thank you before the three of us left. Mother did an exaggerated expression of worry.

"Don't worry Kanade-sama, I'll teach her. Now, Tetsuya is waiting in the Reception Hall for you two, if you excuse me, I have an appointment." Mother made a dismissive hand gesture. Sakuraya bowed before returning to the room we had just left.

* * *

I lay in the futon disoriented. Recently, I had started getting nightmares. It was odd really, I'd wake up feeling confused about where I was. It was times like these I wished Tsuki would sleep in my nursery instead of his room. I couldn't distracted myself from the visions, memories. They were similar though. It would always start with me laughing. Then there was something on my chest and it hurt. Mostly I woke up around then but sometimes my dreams weren't so kind, when I was in a heavier sleep. The days I skipped training were the ones which led to detailed dreams about my past.

I would walk down the tiled corridor of my house. It's always dark, my hand instinctively reaches for the light switch. Some times I find it, sometimes I don't. Turning on the light switch is probably the worst thing I could do because that's when my memories start to play. I am sitting there saying words in English. Some of it seems hard to understand because I don't have control of my body. I try to scream for help. I try to call out to the familiar faces and I try to block the same conversations.

The worst memories rarely come to having me though. It's the good ones that come back again and again and again. The bad one's only come out rarely, so rarely that it is shocking.

I never really had a bad reaction to nightmares. I just lay in bed, shivering, trying to focus on the dream. I felt it was important to know what had left me so disoriented with tears streaming down my cheeks. It was the same case today, in a different world.

This time the dream had been different. I didn't find the light switch in fact I wasn't even in the corridor. I was in my brother's room. My youngest brother. I realized that I missed the boy. He had been seven when I died. I wonder how he had taken it. I loved him, I truly did. He was adorable, not good at studies. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but he was perfect all the same.

For the first time in this life I cried for my past life. I missed everything. I mourned over the loss of friends and family. I pulled my arm over my eyes and kept in crying. I wanted to stop but for some reason I also wanted to cry on. I felt the familiar chakra of Father before he managed to get to the door. I had learned how to remember chakra signatures and recognize them too.

"Arashi, are you crying?" I bit my lip trying to stop but I didn't know how.

"No," I said. It might have sounded childish but that's what I am. The strangest thought hit me then, one I hadn't considered.

If I took over this body, who was Arashi actually supposed to be? Had I killed their daughter?

"Then why are there tears on your face," he asked as he sat down next to me. He had been hesitant the first few times he came after a mission, I think he felt guilty for not applying for a leave and not being there for me or at least that's what he told Daichi when they thought I was asleep.

"Are not," I retorted puffing up my cheeks. He laid down besides me before pulling the blanket over himself. It was November, it was cold in Konoha. He wrapped his arms around me albeit a little awkwardly.

"You know its alright to cry," he said in a soft voice while rubbing circles into my back. "The strong can cry openly the weak however hide their tears."

"Then I am weak, Father," I said.

"Kunoichi aren't supposed to be weak, they are stronger than men."

"Father, what is a Shinobi?" He frowned lightly contemplating a good answer.

"You remember the stories I tell you," he started. I nodded. "All those people are brave Shinobi." I sighed, that wasn't the answer I wanted.

"No, Father, who is a Shinobi?"

"A Shinobi is someone who fights for his village. He puts his life on the line for the sake of his village." I nodded. So Shinobi were thought prestigious.

"Can a Shinobi fight for themselves?"

"Arashi, that just goes against everything a Shinobi is." I nodded in a semi-serious way. "Tomorrow I'll show you around the village, I take it that you've only been out once with Sakuraya."

I nodded.

"Okay then we will go out just me and you, okay?" I frowned.

"What about Mother?"

"Don't you love me? She has some sort of trading caravan to over see. That's normally my job but this one has more feminine things like Kimonos. She'll probably get you some." I smiled at him and he grinned back. He was a serious man but I think that grin suited him a lot. With his blond floppy hair that covered his ears and the hints of a beard which seemed like his style.

* * *

 **Glimpse**

War was necessary because fighting is in human nature. So is wanting to be the best and if not wanting to get whatever the best had. I started the repeated mantra of I am a realist in my head. Pacifism led to no good.


	5. FTW5 Training Arc: Suspicion

**Four**

 **Suspicion**

* * *

Later that day, we (Father and I) walked through the streets of Konoha. I was anxious to see everything but I was disappointed. Instead of bright colours and lots of stalls I only saw places boarded up and some coloured posters painted black. Father picked me up and noticed the confused glanced I sent to everything.

"My child," he started and I froze that's the first time he has called me that. "War is harsh on the people. They give up hope." I knew he was telling the truth as I slowly got over the warm feeling when he called me his child. It was a way of declaring that I was his. The people on the streets were jumpy and the sight of my father and the shinobi couple who was standing at the small stall for Udon seemed to relax them.

"It's sad." That was all I could say for now.

"Well, Wars aren't anything to be sad about. It gives us Shinobi a purpose really. What would we do without war, its the only way our empires stand. If you have unimaginable strength but someone has an equally high tower you would want to knock down there's." I frowned at the ideology of Shinobi. It wasn't something I could get used to. War wasn't necessary, was it? I groaned inwardly. This was one thing I had gotten over or at least I thought I had.

War was necessary because fighting is in human nature. So is wanting to be the best and if not wanting to get whatever the best had. I started the repeated mantra of I am a realist in my head. Pacifism led to no good.

We roamed around a bit before we stopped at a stall. It was the only one open for miles and it had a sizable amount of people standing around it. Twelve. I stared at the board hung above it.

"'I''chi''ra' ...uh...," I stopped. I knew what the shop was even as Father said the name. It seemed to be the only one open. Father quickly sat down on one of the bar stools. They seem mismatched as more then the typical four or five were gathered around the stall and two extended tables. I turned to my left staring at the mass of red hair.

"So pretty," I muttered. Kushina turned towards me. She smiled and I saw Minato's head peek out from over her shoulder. Kushina hugged me and then Father who winced at the Rib Crusher, my Dad used to give the same kind of hugs Kushina gave. It's nice but fuck it hurts. It seriously does.

"So Arashi-chan do you remember me?" I nodded.

"Yes, Kushina-san," I replied. I knew Father was proud of my manners even though he wasn't sure where exactly I got them from. Kushina blushed a little before laughing and waving her hand dismissively.

"Just Kushina is fine, adding 'san' makes me feels old," she said. "And I assume you remember Minato here too." I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Minato-san," I said. Father quickly ordered some Pork Miso Ramen for himself while ordering plain Miso for me. Minato reacted in the same way Kushina did. Kushina started telling me about how she was supposed to see if I have potential for Fuuinjutsu in a few months. She was quick excited.

"I've never really had a student, 'ttebane. I hope I can do this right." I nodded politely before starting at the wooden table. The three adults started conversing while I slipped off the stool. They gave me a side glance before deciding that I could be left alone for a while. I walked along the stall to the crossroads and looked left and right for any signs of ...anything. I was confused. This was the same Konoha, was it not? It had always been bright and cheerful. So this the way a war effects Konoha. The brightest reds were painted the dullest of greys. I didn't like it. Father called me back then and I sat down looking at my Ramen.

He snapped his chopsticks in half and dug in the steamy goodness. I did the same at a slower pace as I still had a little trouble with the chopsticks. I could use them before dying but I had to retrain these muscles. Sakuraya had already seen my attempting my Gymnastics routine. He was confused at first saying it seemed like I was trying show all the acrobatic parkour manoeuvres I had. They didn't seem practical to him. I just smiled and told him to wait. Once I have these engraved in my muscle memory I will use them against the mini-spars I have with Sakuraya. I can use everything I know while he can just dodge, run and hide. My sedated pace seemed to be annoying Kushina, I grinned inwardly, outwardly I was wrapping the noodles around my chopsticks and then blowing before letting them into my mouth.

"Don't you like it, 'ttebane?" I pondered before shrugging.

"It could use more spices," I replied. I had really liked spices in my previous life but in this one I wasn't craving for them. Kushina scoffed. Eventually I finished most of the noodles and picked up the medium-sized ball delicately in one handle and tipping it so I could quickly drink the contents.

* * *

Father was right, Mother had gotten Kimonos for me. A lot of them. Teru helped me wear each one. They taught me how to wear a kimono the proper way. The neat but simple knot was now my speciality. Then something astonishing happened. The led me to a mirror. And I just stared.

It wasn't that I was exceptionally cute, it was more less my features. I had expected blond hair like Father's or maybe Brown hair like Mother's but not this. The shaggy white hair that stood in messy spikes and a small bunch tied with a red hair tie on the left side of my hair. There were two red clips on the right side. My eyes were also supposed to be brown like Mother's maybe Hazel like Father's not red. I groaned as it hit me.

I looked like Tobirama freaking Senju. Once you get past the baby fat and the wider eyes, I was a younger carbon copy of him. My hair was messier but you couldn't deny it, he was the ancestor I looked like.

My eyes then drifted to Teru's and Mother's who were waiting for my reaction. I raised my hands and twirled around to show off the black kimono with white flowers on it. The sash was red with a grey tie.

"Pretty," I said appreciating it. It wasn't too girly but it did keep the image of a girl.

* * *

Sakuraya was adding more things to our training session and instead of the usual two hours I now trained five to six hours. My chakra control was passable. I could make the leaf stick while performing a technique to keep myself from blacking out and playing cats cradle upside down. That took me a few months to manage. My second birthday was in two months, I couldn't wait to learn how to write and surprisingly I was also looking forward to my training with Orochimaru. He was one of the Sanin, if I trained with him then could get stronger. I could survive. I hated his guts but that doesn't stop me from learning how to survive.

"Focus, your speed is reducing and the leaf just fell," he said. I groaned. The distance for laps now was half a mile. It was agony. The tendons and muscles in my legs ached two days after running that much. He handed me another one. It stuck. I waited for the alarm to ring. Which was the que for a small break in which we would normally have a quick snack. After that it was time for Taijutsu practice.

I would run the laps after five days. For Taijutsu practice I usually went through some gymnastics moves. I immediately started the movements. One merged into the other. Critiques normally called this serene and graceful. Sakuraya claims that I should give up being a Shinobi if all I do was twist my limbs in ways which would be considered wrong if I was older. That was probably because I might have done a handstand without tying my mini-kimono properly and it promptly fell to my face and he must have gotten a good look at my shuriken patterned undies. That was embarrassing but he had been confused when I told him that the incident had never happened. After that I started sticking to sleeveless shirts (often maroon) and shorts (mostly grey).

I leaned back a satisfactory feeling creeping up in me as my back cracked. I didn't complete the bridge , however. My hands were crossed over my chest as I held the pose. It was a nice one because I could see the sky without my neck hurting. It was beautiful, a shade of azure that attracted the eye. I tripped out of the pose landing on my back but my eyes were glued to the sky. I had been outside many times during the day but never at night. I wondered how this sky looked when it was dotted with stars.

"Ne, Sakuraya?" He grunted from his place under the tree where he was reading a scroll with immense concentration. He liked to do that while I practiced flips and tried to improve my flexibility. "What's the sky like at night?" He paused and looked up at me.

"Haven't you seen it?" I shook my head. "Not even from your window?"

"My window only shows the indoor gardens," I told him. "They are covered so you can't see the sky. Father says I am more protected like this." Sakuraya scratched his chin.

"I can show it to you tonight, how about that? Oh and don't forget your father will be viewing your training tomorrow." I nodded a grin plastered on my face. I loved stargazing. It is peaceful and beautiful.

"Can Tsuki come along?" Sakuraya nodded.

"Just know that tomorrow you have to give your best performance. Things will be jumbled up but you have to give your best performance. Also I will be using Genjutsu tomorrow, I hope you remember how to diffuse them." He taught me how to diffuse then after the hospital trip when we had actually figured out a way to make me use chakra but in a more manageable way. If I could force it out I could delay the process by holding it. It had been harsh and I got a few chakra burns, which is totally a thing. It's like getting a nasty electric shock and then your skin is an angry red.

Sakuraya asked me if we could skip the rest of the training and that he had to go to the library. I asked to go along with him because I was still working on my reading with Daichi. He would ask me to read the book to him. Anywhere I go wrong he would correct me. I made a few deliberate mistakes, I knew I could drop the act once I was four maybe five. After that Tsuki had training with Uncle Rai. He is a Kenjutsu specialist. Tsuki was given a Tantō which he was learning to use even though he was only four. Uncle Rai occasionally handed me some blunt kunai and let me practice with a doll that was gifted to me on my first birthday. In all honesty the doll was creepy. No matter how many times I threw it away or hid it, it always came back. It was a fluffy doll that was made of some thick fabric and filled with cotton. The face had some spiky green hair and matching button eyes. It was dressed in black with a green Konoha Military flak jacket which I had gotten rid of. Other than that it had a small smile and some stuffed weapons attached to the hip pouch. The Inuzuka were the source, it was the sort of dolls their children grew up with, even their dogs grew up with these dolls. I had marked sloppy red circles on it which Uncle Rai claimed were vital spots. I had already memorized them though with the way Father tickled me near vital points while muttering their names which didn't make me laugh, I screamed.

I tossed a blunt kunai lazily as Uncle Rai yelled Kata names and Tsuki immediately shifted into the correct pose.

"Offense, Back foot, faint, hit. Point. Defense, block, block, swing, block." Tsuki seemed to have gotten better seeing that Uncle Rai didn't even mention whether he had to move right, left, backward or forward. Tsuki tried to breathe evenly before the onslaught of attacks became random. He winced as the wooden bokuto hit him in the ribcage and then he screamed and collapsed. I immediately ran in to cover him because Uncle Rai didn't look like he was going to stop his attacks. I picked up Tsuki's smaller bokuto and barely blocked the barrage trying to get my own moves in. He was obviously better than me and had so much power behind those attacks. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tsuki curl up in a fetal position clutching his chest as blood dribbled from his mouth. I saw red.

I grabbed the bokuto in a tight grip and started putting chakra into my blows, I couldn't mold it right but the burst of chakra were enough for increased muscle power. That was the only chance I had against Rai. He had almost nearly killed Tsuki, a four-year old boy. My younger brother from before I died was only a year or two older than Tsuki. The boy was in immense pain I needed to get him out of here. Sakuraya was the first person that I could feel around so I flared my chakra. Before I knew it Sakuraya, Daichi and two other Senju were standing between me and Rai. Seconds later Father arrived. Daichi had ripped Tsuki's shirt off and was healing the bright red patch that would bruise, the skin had burst and he was bleeding. The bone looked odd, broken but it hadn't pierced the skin.

Sakuraya was holding my shoulders while the other two held Rai. Father looked astonished. I had a brave face on and was holding the bokuto in front of me both hands clasped on the handle just like I had seen Tsuki standing when he was alert. I couldn't help the maternal instinct that came over me when someone my physical age was hurt. I was sixteen mentally, younger than Rai who was eighteen. Sakuraya massaged my shoulder trying to get me to lose the tense knots in my shoulders but I stood resolute.

"Daichi-san, is he alright?" My eyes were still on Rai.

"Yes, he is in no immediate danger, just low chakra and he might need a day or two of rest," he replied. I glared at Rai.

"How dare you? He's a child," I growled. My grip becoming more tense. Rai laughed bitterly.

"How dare I? Ask your father who ordered me to test you in this way," he said looked of toward the left in what I would later call the 'mission persona'. My gaze immediately shifted to Father. He was looking right at me to see my reaction. That's the moment I realized that the Uchiha weren't the only clan with family problems. Other clans had them too. His gaze was cold, a weathered shinobi's gaze not a father's. I wonder if it had been an act, all of it. Maybe his 'mission persona' was the real him and the loving father was an act.

"So it was true. You are hiding your potential. When were you going to tell me that you can use a Bokuto and the katas you preformed in training today. What were those?" I realized what had happened. I turned my accusing glare towards Sakuraya who flinched.

"I thought he might be able to convince you to use your full potential, you didn't seem to be trying hard enough. I didn't specifically demand this whole fiasco, I just told him that you had untapped potential. You could do more." I still held the Bokuto my grip become harder and harder. My knuckles were white as it shivered.

"And you are willing to sacrifice a child just to see whether your daughter is hiding potential?" Father smirked.

"Yes."

"So the visit to the village, was that an act?" He seemed surprised before the smirk slid back on.

"Maybe. I am your father I was trying to see if I was compassionate and nice, would that make you trust me. And Daichi was positioned here to keep an eye on any possible injuries." That is when I turned to Daichi.

"You seemed to be advancing fast for your age," he said. That being the only explanation I got from Daichi but the frown in his face told me enough. He didn't want this only certain people here were fakes.

"She could be a prodigy," said Rai getting everyone's attention, it was a voice that most used for debriefing. He sounded like he was giving an analysis of a foe bit a small child who called him Uncle. "Her techinque wasn't flawless, her chakra control is also off for some reason. Let Daichi heal your elbows and sides, Arashi-chan." I blinked before looking down at my arms. My elbows were bleeding and my sides were also drenching my shirt. He raised his hand in a single half seal and 'Kai'. I screamed as the pain seared through my body, it was Genjutsu. Daichi grabbed me immediately sending tendrils of soothing chakra into my body. I stopped screaming and leaned heavily on him. As he healed my sides and then my elbows. Sometime during that I blacked out.

* * *

 **Glimpse**

"I'm the clan head, if there is something beneficial to the clan I will utilize it but if it is a threat then I will exterminate it." Mother brought her hand to her mouth.


	6. FTW6 Training Arc: Hostility

**Five**

 **Hostility**

* * *

I woke up with Father, Daichi, Rai and Sakuraya muttering under their breath. I kept my eyes closed and my breathing even as I thought about everything that had happened. The Senju weren't saints. Actually they were just as bad as the Uchiha. Maybe it was their Shinobi instinct. I don't know but I was being treated as something hostile.

"We know you are awake," said Father letting loose some Killing Intent, I don't know if I should call him that though. I sat up shakily wincing slightly at the jolts of pain dancing along my nerves. I was shuddering when he stopped the KI abruptly. I took a few shaky breaths.

"Can we stop playing games and get to the point?" They exchanged glances but I could see that they were divided, Sakuraya along with Daichi whereas Wakato and Rai were on the other side.

"We want to know why you hid your potential, your talent?" I thought about it. I was caught, it had been barely two years. I thought my eccentricity could be covered with being a Shinobi. I didn't think I'd actually get caught. Yeah I could just go 'So you see I was actually fifteen and I choked and died but instead and white light mumbo jumbo I ended up here. Here of all places. So since I was older then the age of two I had potential but I wanted to seem two 'cause I didn't want to end up in T&I. Oh and this world was an animation and even then you didn't really get any screen time or you didn't exist.' Yeah, then they'd chuck me in some loony bin with one of those slutty, busty nurses with red lipstick who kept filing her red nails and lazily muttering 'Of course, hun' every time I told her I wasn't insane. Yeah, no. I needed a good excuse. They were trained Shinobi and recognized lies and hidden things.

"I tried to copy everyone, I was copying your techniques and your words. Your way of doing everything. I tried to hide it because I was scared that if you found out you would be very angry. And you are. I'm so sorry that copied Uncle Rai's technique and difficult words from the clan meetings. I'm so sorry that I copied the flips I saw Sakuraya do every now and then and I even tried to make them cooler," I spit out in garbled up word vomit. I ranted, I thought I had lost that habit when I was ten in my previous life. I used to rant when I got nervous. By the end of the speech I was also crying which worked in my favor. Rai looked guilty and Sakuraya just kept his eyes on the floor. Daichi was glaring at his older brother who looked annoyed, angry and confused. Teru and Mother burst in. Mother picked me up and sent a glance to Wakato who sighed and nodded. Teru smacked Uncle Rai for hitting Tsuki too hard which resulted in a hushed argument. Sakuraya looked sad though.

Mother held me close and I held her too. I was shivering at the thought of how close I had been to getting busted. They would surely kill me then. If Mother hadn't walked in at that exact moment I would have been caught and if I was found out execution might be the only plausible action. Why you ask? I claim to have seen some twisted future where their best Shinobi fall one after an other. There best clan collapses on itself. It won't be thought of as the future, it will be thought of as absurd and wrong. Other then that I think it was bad enough that someone had the knowledge of the future, that in all books I have read, never works out right. I had to be more careful. If I got caught again it will not be as easy to get away. She carried me away to a place where I could hear cheerful voices and I ended up on what looked like some sort of slumber party for Mother, Teru and their female cousins. One of them, Kururi, had a noticeably large stomach and a light blush as she rested her hand just below her stomach. Mother congratulated her (she made hand signed and Teru translated).

"Arashi-chan, you're going to have a little baby cousin." I was surprised at this. I wasn't going to be the youngest anymore. It wasn't jealousy that struck me as it had been before my death instead I was happy to have someone else to play with, other then Tsuki and occasionally Wataru.

"Will it be a girl?" I wanted a girl around. As much fun it was hanging out with Tsuki and Wataru I wanted a girl around too. Kururi shrugged her body language clearly showing that she was hoping for a girl. I grinned. "I'll be her or his Onee-chan right?"

"Of course Arashi-chan," she said and giggled lightly. That's when I felt Wakato outside the room. I glanced at Mother and Teru who were already moving towards the door. I ran after them hugging Mother's leg lightly as they opened the door. Father's eyes were narrowed as he stared at me.

"I want to talk to my daughter," he said. Mother gave him a glance and a different set of hand signs from the ones Teru was familiar with. She frowned lightly knowing she had been dismissed and she stepped back closing the door.

"I'm the clan head, if there is something benefical to the clan I will utilize it but if it is a threat then I will exterminate it." Mother brought her hand to her mouth. She used a lot of exaggerated expressions to convey her meaning. Her hands flew through signs that I didn't quite catch.

"Yes, I know that but she was our daughter. I don't even know if it is the same person. Well, she acts the same but she has skills that shouldn't have been there especially with her age and resources." She tapped her head and released another set of seals. The sort I had seen here use in formal meetings for Teru to translate.

"I might have forgotten to consider that. I've grown-"

He cut himself off grabbing Mother's forearm and scooping me up and rushing to their room. It was large, larger then my nursery. The flooring was obviously wooden and there was a dark rug placed near the window. The large fuuton was rolled up and a table sat in the center. He placed me on the table.

"I've grown paranoid on the battle field," he muttered. He looked aged for a moment there. Mother raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and scratched the back of his head looking even more sheepish as Mother's hands danced through an other sequence.

"There are spies, sleeper agents that sort of thing everywhere on the battlefield. They use children her age and if you help them they either have seals on them to gather information or explosive seals." I gulped. The Shinobi World grows more terrifying by the minute. No one should have to see a child explode. That's what he meant right.

"Normally you don't see such progress at young ages," he said as a counter to some argument Mother made. The next hand signs made him stop and his face become a little pale. I just rolled off the table closer to Mother hiding under her arm. I was scared of being found out. I just focused on my toes. I curled them and then stretched them.

"Arashi," said Wakato. I didn't want to listen to the man, I covered my ears. "Arashi-chan, are you scared of me?" Like that was a big surprise. I peeked from under one of Mother's sleeves.

"Did you give me any reason not to be afraid?" He winced. "I tried to make you proud, I learnt everything I could but..." I trailed off pulling the sleeve down to hide me. I was scared of him and how he could flip between two different personas so easily. It was odd and he did it with a practiced ease.

"Arashi do you have it in you to forgive your father? He's a deluded man who doesn't think a lot." I pulled the sleeve up and glared at him.

"You mean Father is stupid?" He let out a little Killing Intent, I froze. It stopped abruptly. The shaky breaths had Mother hugging me. She reached forward and smacked him hard on his head. I'm sure he let her do it as she rubbed circles into my back.

The whole fiasco ended with my training increased a few notches so I barely managed it. Before it was one day a week with Sakuraya, now it was twice a week with extended hours. It was moments like these that I considered my self an idiot for learning how to speak Japanese and read simple Kanji texts but not write it. I could read anything in Hiragana and write Hiragana too but my knowledge of Kanji was limited.

* * *

The nightmares were getting worse and they would intervene into reality for the first few minutes before I had to find something to snap me out of it. Eventually sleep become more and more daunting. I didn't want to sleep because that's where my memories thrived and tortured me. I hated living in the past but the dreams are so real that every waking moment seems dull, painful. I wake up and as soon as I snap back into reality, life just doesn't feel worth it. It's sad that I can't commit suicide because everytime I pick up a blade two memories spring forth. My mother scolding me for cutting open my fingers while telling about the girl who committed suicide and the second was the time I made a deep cut, it had felt good. I wasn't going to give myself that luxury. I had lost my life once I was desperate to live. I wasn't willing to let go. People who commited weren't brave for just snapping off the strings. What if I was reborn again? It could be a place worse like I don't know the Attack on Titan universe. Yeah, like it'd be better to live with gigantic naked cannibals with no way of verbal conversation and no ...um...no way to poop.

I found out that something distinct could snap me out of my reviere almost instantaneously which is why I asked for a mirror on the roof claiming that it would help me see the 'night monsters'. When my eyes snapped open I could see my white hair and red eyes I knew I wasn't at home anymore.

Wakato was still odd. I think he is bipolar or has multiple façades. I wonder if he himself knows who the real him is. At times he would be the sadistic, rule obsessed clan head while at others he would be the kind dotting father. I was still learning how to react to each. The nice one liked me to be averagely poliet and he enjoyed when I talked about myself. He liked to lessen my training too. The sadistic one liked to increase my time around sharp pointy stuff and would try to interrogate me. He liked snarky replies as it gave him opportunity to increase my punishments which was mostly polishing everyone's weapons, helping fix the training grounds and sometimes increases in my practice.

* * *

My second birthday was a quieter affair. It was just close family and Kushina-sensei. She gave me a calligraphy set and told me to be ready for anything. Father also mentioned my training with Orochimaru would start within the next few days. I had become a little cut off from my own family after the incident. Tsuki was still fun to talk to and I still had a little cousin on his way, Kururi had found out that it was a boy. I had been a little sad at that but I guess it's fine now.

The next day I woke up when a felt a large chakra source in my room. I panicked and grabbed the Kunai under my pillow and threw it wondering why the gaurd outside the window didn't do anything. The man had been stationed there a little after I was brought home from the hospital. My sensing ability had just gotten good enough to allow me to sense him or her. I crouched low with more weapons in my hands. My eyes zoomed in on the woman standings next to the door playing with the Kunai I had tossed.

"Sorry, Kushina-nee-san," I said sitting down and hidding the various kunai in my fuuton. That might have been dangerous but the Kunai were all blunt. That wasn't really good in case someone attacked but I trusted the gaurd for that much. I hadn't noticed the gaurd for almost an year and a half but when I started working on my chakra sensing skills I figured out that he was there even if he suppressed his chakra. I still can't tell who he is but he must be trustworthy if I was being watched by him.

"Nah, its okay, 'ttebane. You seem to have some training, I think you'll do fine in my training." I nodded.

"Allow me a few minutes to get changed and I will meet you ...?" I trailed off waiting to see where exactly our training would take place.

"I'll be outside so hurry up, we'll be using a training ground in the village. And then we can pick up some Ramen for lunch." I chuckled at the happy face she made at the thought of Ramen as she left the room. I quickly grabbed a pair of black shorts and a maroon half sleeved shirt. I stopped to grab a white hoodie as I fixed my hair.

I was considered too young to be able to dress myself which was embarrassing. The guard would signal the maid to come and change my clothes. She, the maid, was a young girl almost seventeen. Her name was Akane. She strolled into the room quickly grabbing the clothes I was holding and helping me change into them.

"So, Arashi-chan are you going to be out late?" I shrugged.

"You can ask Kushina-san about that," I replied as she fixed my hair into the small bunch with a few red pins here and there. I zipped up the white hoodie as I stepped out of the room. I swear Kushina muttered a short 'finally'.

"So, we will be taking a training ground in the village so I can show what Fuuinjutsu is. Then we return to start from the basics," she informed me. I nodded quickly trying to keep pace with her as she strutted outside the gates. The route was probably the shortest way to Training Ground 37 but I think Kushina knew the general direction and was being lazy. The amount of fences, parks and private property we had to go through was a little alarming until we reached the training ground, that assured me that Kushina was well aware of where we were going. It was surrounded by a thin short wooden fence and wasn't really impressive in comparison to the training fields seen during the series. Large flat ground with small clumps of grass here and there. There was a sort of rockery with a few wild flowers around it but nothing more then plain flat leveled ground.

"Okay, I'll show you the cool stuff you can probably do in almost ten years or so," she said with a smirk. I had a feeling that I should retreat to the rockery before I die a tragic young death. I just tensed as she slammed her hand onto the ground. I stared at the seal with a frown I couldn't comprehend it at all. It made no sense. It probably wasn't even in Japanese. Some sort of shorthand or secret language. The longer I stared the more confused I grew. Kushina then pulled out scrolls from her waist pouch along with some calligraphy materials. The seal had disappeared at some point while I wasn't looking at it. After rolling out the scrolls she placed them around the garden. The first scroll promptly exploded while the second one started chucking out stones and kunai. The third started to bubble as water flooded the floor and the last one unloaded heaps of autumn leaves. I gasped as the training ground was effectively ruinned. Kushina stood next to me, both hands on her hips with a smug expression.

"We're going to teach you how to do that." She beamed before putting her hands together and concentrating her chakra. I felt it build up rolling sluggishly in a movement that reminded me of cement mixers. It then proceeded to shoot out towards the field. The seal she had made first sort of wrapped everything in it. I stared at the seal while it was visible, it still didn't look like Japanese or English for that matter. She grinned.

"Are we going to leave the seal there?" She tilted her head looking at me curiously before a devious grin came upon her face.

"This is actually where Minato will be training his minions. He'll probably realise that there is a seal and will try to open it. Hehe, he'll have to fix the whole thing because you won't tell on me but 'Kashi will tell on him." I sighed noticing the threatening tone when she mentioned me not telling anyone. After that we made our way to the nearest park.

"Fuuinjutsu is only limited by intellect and imaginative powers, 'ttebane. Since you are a beginner we will start by teaching you Kanji. It is more comprehensive then Hiragana which is why it can narrow down the requirements better." I nodded occasionally while jogging to keep up with the woman's long strides.

"Kushina-sensei, I can't write." She looked at me before nodding.

"So we start with recognition of Hiragana. Then writing Hiragana and then we move into Kanji. How does that sound?" I sighed.

"I can read some Hiragana."

"Good, now about that Ramen stop. I think we can grab some now, 'ttebane. More of a brunch though. Did you even have breakfast?" I shook my head as she grabbed my arm and started running to Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

The next two weeks were spent on recognition of Hiragana and writing some of the easy ones. Guess what? My writing needs work, a lot of it. It looked like chicken scratch and that was going to be a problem. So I spend my time tracing appropriate symbols and then attempting to recreate them. It's quite boring so Kushina-sensei decides to throw some fun into everything, literally. The amount of kunai and shuriken that have skimmed past my arms and legs are so high that my kimonos are often left in taters. Mother and Akane do find it annoying but they buy new ones almost immediately. Daichi, when he is there, heals me.

The war had been taking drastic turns which send out all of the Shinobi in the clan. Sakuraya was sent out from time to time for delivery missions. Wakato always stayed in the village but he didn't have a lot of time as. he was always planning strategies with the Hokage and the Shinobi council.

It was three months after my second birthday that I was told that Orochimaru was out on a long term mission so training with him would start when I turned three. That was a relief.

I continued training with Kushina who never seemed to leave the village. I think being a jinchuriki had something to do with it. Sakuraya would also train me in between his hospital shift and the gaurd duty he had. The hospital was low on Medics so other Shinobi with good chakra control were helping out.

* * *

 **Glimpse**

"He doesn't really care about teammates or teamwork. He is willing to do whatever gets the job done. The move he used on is something one wouldn't use against some thought to be a comrade. He doesn't hold back," I said.

"And in essence he is...?"

"A true Shinobi."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the great response to this story. A special thanks to whoever recommended or put this story in the following communities. RLTC Stories Self Inserts Galore!  
World crossover My many favorites.

Also, I already talked to CatBeats about this in PM but I guess I should mention it here. The reason why Arashi being only (almost) two and in training is to make it a habit. She'll work with chakra control to finish that imbalance in Physical and Spiritual Chakra. Other then that children's bones are softer do if she practices well enough she'll be good at flips and twisting her body out of the way. It makes all sorts of Parkour tricks easier.


	7. FTW7 Training Arc: Getting Colder

**Six**

 **Getting Colder**

* * *

Kushina-sensei decided that if Minato was around I could very well train at his apartment while those two had some lovey dovey time. They sat on the couch in each other's arms while I tried scribbling the Hiragana out neatly.

"That looks lopsided," muttered Minato. I sighed smacking my head onto the wooden table.

"Why am I even doing this? I don't wanna write," I grumbled out. Kushina poked me in the ribs, hard, with her foot. I yelped before trying it again.

"Minato-san, don't you think Kushina-sensei should just forget the writing part and teach me some cool moves or something." He laughed a little in this shy closed eye way which made it clear that I was never going to get him to side with me. I sighed.

"Actually," he said. "Kushina is the one who taught me all about Fuuinjutsu. She's a good teacher." I paused to stare at him before sighing again and re-writing the symbols. I was going to meet his team soon. It seems that knowing people is thought to be really important. You should know about fighting style of possible allies and enough about them to be able to work alone them well.

* * *

Kushina-sensei had started to show me even more seals, really cool ones. The sort I could do when I was 'old enough'. I was stuck with writing Hiragana again and again and again. I always messed up somehow. To think I used to be really good at these almost three years ago. I wonder how much worse my Kanji has gotten.

I tied a black ribbon that Kushina had given me tightly on my head. The words 'hard work' were written on it in white. Tsukishima would also sit in these lessons even though he was better then me at Hiragana. It was horrible. I was stuck with just letters. He got to do small words. It was my version of hell.

"Ra," said Kushina-sensei.

"Hai!" After the yell I tried to write it neatly and ended up stuck with a backward C. I could almost see the sweat drop on Kushina-sensei's head. It was there I knew it.

"Does that look like Ra to you?" I shook my head. She sighed before pulling out a scroll. I watched her scribble out a neat Ra. With the straight line and the neat curve under it. This was going to be agony. I wonder when Orochimaru would start his classes with me. Tsukishima then showed Kushina-sensei his scroll which said 'Ryuu'. It was neat, well neater then mine. Only marginally. Okay, fine. It was amazing in comparison to my chicken scratch.

* * *

I was aware that I was the clan head's daughter but I never knew that I actually had privileges. The Chunin exams took place and the clan heads along with heirs were allowed to see it. We were all sitting in a room in the tower in Training Ground 44. The room was dark with multiple screens on one wall, cushions and chairs were placed methodically around the other wall. I sat in Wakato's lap as he pointed out techniques to me in a hushed whisper. I nodded every time he did.

It was very interesting because this was Kakashi and Guy's graduating class. Canon characters all over the screen. It was like watching Naruto just with much more boring detail. If you thought the thrillers were bad, wait till you hear this. The first five hours was literally nothing but running and the occasional piss break. The first night was when most tried to find something place safe and succeeded. The first twenty four hours and the only remotely interesting thing was a gigantic spider eating that huge ass ant. There was blood everywhere and ant parts too. The Aburame clan were annoyed by a slight shriek of fear, I don't know who it belonged to. I found it awesome.

Eventually the battles started, exactly like canon. Fugaku was pinching the bridge of his nose when Obito choked and fell back. Since it was a time of war the normal audience was unavailable. The Hokage often took advice from them. The chunin exams were preplanned so that all people that were supposed to be part of the audience were there. The Sensei of each team was also here. We were supposed to come with some sort of unanimous decision about who got in and who didn't. Guy was almost evenly matched with a chunin so he obviously got the rank. It seems the Aburame clan is led by Shibi's Father aka Shino's grandfather. He brought Shibi along. The Akimichi and Yamanaka clans were also in the hands of Chouzs and Inoichi's fathers but only Inoichi was present on a cushion next to Shikaku. Shikaku seemed really tired with bags under his eyes. No one said anything though because they knew his father was recently deceased and he had to take the responsibility of the Nara clan and be a strategist for Konoha's forces. I thought he was already the Jounin commander but as it it turns out that post belongs to Orochimaru. He fell asleep on Inoichi's shoulder after the first hour. Inoichi seemed a little wary at first but within half an hour Shikaku was lying in his lap. I was obviously watching their bromance because it was so much more interesting then the groups fighting over direction and strategy. I think it was then that I realized a really good life lesson. Even the greatest Shinobi need a shoulder to lean on, even the greatest masks can crumble.

In the dim room, I'm not sure how many people saw but chose to ignore but it was clear as day that Shikaku was shivering in his sleep. His face was scrunched up and his breathing was laboured. Inoichi at first seemed to be hoping for it to pass as he stroked Shikaku's hair lightly but when he seemed to curl up the Yamanaka turned to his Father who whispered something in his ear. Inoichi nodded before tapping his friend's forehead and releasing some chakra. I felt the trickle of chakra flowing from his stomach to his hand and then into Shikaku's head. The man - he seemed too young to be one though - seemed to calm down. The odd thing I noticed was that they looked to be Kushina-sensei's age. Shikaku was too young for such a burden. There was an another life lesson. No burden is thought too big for a Shinobi. He was still a gangly teenager in comparison to totally macho guy we see in the series. For starters he didn't have most of the muscle nor his scars. He was skinny wearing a sleeveless mesh shirt with a sleeveless dear skin jacket and brown pants. He actually looked quite a bit like Shikamaru from Shippuden except his eyes were narrower and more deeper into his skull. His jaw line was also more defined. Inoichi didn't have the silky long hair, in fact his hair barely reached his shoulders. They were in a high ponytail and the front of his hair was set in bangs that framed his face. He also looked younger but his eyes were colder.

It was rather boring and a few of the Clan heads seemed rather surprised to see me there. I think what surprised them more was my input on the chakra techniques and how strategies could be made better. It was basically Wakato asking me to watch closely before explaining what had happened. I mostly got it right with a few hints and prods in the right direction. I think this was his way of teaching me these things. He was supposed to leave for the battle field after the chunin exams.

"Watch the green one, bowl cut." I did just that, narrowing my eyes after the battle was over I turned to Wakato looking into his eyes, he was expecting something good. I have a feeling he was just trying to make Fugaku jealous. I am younger then Itachi. He's three right now, I think. I'm going to be three in two months.

"Guy-san's technique is quite refined but it seems to be entirely composed of muscle memory. He isn't very good at strategy, he just jumps in without a thought. That would make it harder to predict if you were basing your strategy on his thinking process but it leaves him helpless if the opponent seems to know his style." Wakato's smile was soft but I knew I had done well, especially seeing Fugaku's scowl.

"Good, Arashi-chan. And the Katake kid?" I turned to the screen and paused for a moment.

"He seems to be really good at using his Tanto. He doesn't really care about teammates or teamwork. He is willing to do whatever gets the job done. The move he used on Guy-san is something one wouldn't use against some thought to be a comrade. He doesn't hold back. He follows the rules in a cold detached manner," I answered.

"And in essence he is...?" I looked up at Wakato finally understand the purpose of this.

"A true Shinobi." I was being taught the ways of the Shinobi by using Kakashi as an example. Wakato doesn't seem to like Sakumo then, I think. I bit my lip, so that is what Wakato wanted me to be. It struck me then that I had never heard of Sakumo, not as a traitor nor as a saviour.

* * *

Tsukishima wasn't very happy but he didn't say anything. He had turned five but he wasn't allowed to go to the Academy. He would be allowed when I would go to the Academy. I stayed quite as he sulked the whole day.

"Tsuki?" He was just sitting there and pouting. He had been doing that for the last fifteen minutes. He looked up and smiled lightly.

"Yes, Arashi-sama," he said. I wrinkled my nose in annoyance. I had told him not to call me that but his mother scolded him whenever he stopped.

"Are you sad?" He stared at me before shaking his head with that small smile. I got angry. He was just a five year old kid and yet he was hiding his emotions.

"Tsuki, never do that again." He looked surprised. He had somehow managed a serene and calm look at five years of age. He always wore haoris in dark colours with pale green or blue kimono and black obi belts. His hair was eternally messy.

"Do what?"

"If you want to say something just say it. Don't lie or try to hide your emotions. You are my friend aren't you?" He nodded. "Friends tell friends everything." This was one thing I wasn't do sure of. I never wanted to know secrets or tell them but this boy was about my younger brother's age. I wanted him to be able to talk to me. He blinked before a frown came over his face.

"It's nothing." I played with the hem of my kimono.

"Whenever you want to tell me." He nodded.

"Let's go to Aunt Kururi," he said slightly excited. I smiled and grabbed his hand. He all but dragged me to the woman's room with both of us giggling the whole way. I actually felt like the child I was. I guess my childish luckiness ran out when we entered the room and the woman was already in labour. Tsuki didn't know that and started crying about she was dying while I started covering my eyes and screaming until Teru yelled at some woman to take us out.

Six hours later I was an older cousin to a adorable boy with a tuft of blond hair lying flat on his head. I wanted to have a female cousin around but what's is done I guess. He was named Mahiru.

* * *

And with my third birthday less then two weeks away Wakato was still on the battlefield. Daichi was part of a backup Medic team that had left. Rai, Teru and quite a few people were gone. I'd spend most of my time with Kururi and Mahiru. Mahiru had these really pretty grey eyes. I think he is just an adorable bundle of adorableness. Tsukishima has been working on his kenjutsu. He is quite good for a five year old. He still uses this tiny bokuto but that kid is deadly with it. He nearly killed two ornate pots yesterday. Sakuraya congratulated him. Kushina-sensei was busy so I just had to revise writing the Hiragana I had covered with her.

It was then that a scroll was sent over in my name. Sakuraya read it out for me. Orochimaru was back and he wanted a training session as soon as possible. I grabbed my training gear and made my way slowly to the training ground mentioned. I was a little wary because I still couldn't control my chakra. I just pushed it all out without mixing it properly or trying to control it. This was good for Taijutsu but it was nearly impossible to do proper Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. I couldn't do medical Ninjutsu either. I had gone to meet Grand-sensei again his name is actually Yukine. He says I can't manage medical Ninjutsu. He also mentioned that there was some uncommon disease in the Land of Fire which I might be able to fix because its treatment requires pumping chakra continuously through a person's body to replace blood. While his or her body was drained and refilled with blood.

Once I was outside training ground twenty I took a deep breath before walking in. I normally wore Kimonos except for when I was training. So right now it was a pair of shorts with a half-sleeved shirt. My hair did have a small hair tie in one side with some clips on the other but it was still spiky and I think that's the way its going to stay.

Orochimaru stood in the center of the training field at the appropriate time, as promised. I had arrived minutes before and was practising the kata. I needed to work harder and get stronger. If they send me out in the war I could escape the clutches of Konoha. I could be free and just watch everything unfold. That was a relatively new idea but with the way Wakato hadn't trusted his own daughter I understood that Shinobi have issues. I'd rather live outside Konoha. I'd be free then.

"Good morning, Orochimaru-san." I straightened my back and stood proudly with all my three foot six inches glory. He nodded acknowledging my greeting.

"Ah, you can say my name this time. Let's get straight to the point, what do you want to learn?" I looked at his impassive face and noticed the calculating and analysing look. I was being tested.

"I want to learn everything necessary for survival in this world." He blinked twice, I think I managed to surprise him.

"Let's start with chakra, what do you know about it?" I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Chakra is the life source if humans. Shinobi hone it like a sixth sense." He nodded.

"I've heard that you have been working on it." I nodded. "I've also heard that you are good at expelling chakra but not mixing it or controlling it." I nodded again.

"I've tried the tree climbing exercise too but the tree splinters." He closed his eyes. "I have gotten better since I first started, I don't rip the leaves anymore."

"I see." He wasn't happy about my inability to use chakra properly. He seemed to be thinking as he folded his arms and tilted his head. "We can take advantage of this ability of yours. What is Genjutsu?"

"It's a way of fooling the mind by shrouding a sense in chakra to make an illusion." He nodded.

"If you send out a fog of chakra then what?" I frowned and shook my head to show that I didn't know. "It would affect all the senses at once. Hearing, sight, smell, touch and taste. That would be almost impossible to break out of." Now I was interested. The show had Genjutsu which attacked the brain and filled it. This would actually change their surroundings by shaping them with chakra.

"Is it possible?" He smirked.

"Anything is possible with chakra. You can also learn how to explode a person from the inside. We will work on your control until I device a good way for us to try the techniques." I nodded. "Make all the hand seals and then concentrate chakra in your hands. When it seems like too much absorb the rest into the chakra system. Do it slowly or you might burn your skin or your chakra paths." I gulped before making the first seal, Rat. Pulling my chakra out was easy. I didn't have to mix the spiritual and physical parts. Then trying to absorb it was where everything became messy. My hands exploded charing my skin lightly and producing a lot of smoke as I fell backwards. Orochimaru healed my hands before making me stand and do it again. I did it without complaint.

We did that the whole day and there was some difference in my chakra control because now I was hesitant to let all my chakra out and I could absorb it now, not fully. I was shivering as I walked home alone covered in blood and dirt. It was quite late. Sakuraya bit his lip when he let me in and called Akane. She seemed rather quite as she grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to my room. Sakuraya stayed in the room while Akane took me into the bathroom attached to the room.

"Akane, what's the matter?" She looked at me shocked before pulling my clothes off. I was thankful because I knew I wouldn't be able to do it with the condition of my hands. Orochimaru didn't fully heal my hands. She helped me clean my self before I slipped into the pale blue kimono. Akane never replied. She left the room and Sakuraya patted my futon which he had helpfully laid out for me. I sat down.

"How was it?" I just showed him my hands. He didn't wince or look guilty he just held my hands sending his chakra in to heal them.

"He has me working on chakra control. I think I'll get better at it this way," I muttered. He nodded looking up at me before looking back down as the skin stopped looking inflamed.

"I see," he said. "Your training with me is over as of today. Kushina-san will continue with the Fuuinjutsu training sometime in the next month." I nodded as he tucked me in before leaving.

It seems that they were evaluating my response to the harsh training method of Orochimaru. They knew that he was going to do something rash. I wish I had been given further warning. I wasn't allowed to show weakness but I had cried a little when my hands exploded and gasped in pain when Orochimaru asked me to keep on going. I stared at my red eyes in the mirror on the ceiling. In that moment I told myself to leave the ethics of my precious life. No one was going to save me from whatever abuse that people sprung on me. I wasn't a child I was a solider.

* * *

 **Canon  
**

The war starts picking up the pace as Ame withdraws after being overrun by multiple military forces. Iwa, Kumo and Konoha are at a stalemate. Kiri is engaged in a civil war while Suna is trying to back out because their medicinal supplies are depletied to almost non-existant.

* * *

 **Glimpse**

"Be nice she's my patient."

"I don't mind," I said. "He can say whatever he likes as long as I can call him a freak."

"Oi! Don't call me that!" He flipped a page before stopping. "Wait...you're a girl?" I sighed.


	8. FTW8 Training Arc: Decisions, Decisions

**Seven**

 **Decisions, Decisions**

* * *

I was able to read Hiragana but I still couldn't write it neatly. It was agonizing because Kushina actually stabbed me in the hand once. That had been so painful. I was still giving it my all. I needed to be better. I had been building in the idea of running away if I was sent out in the war. It seemed like a brilliant idea. I would be away from Konoha, I would only have to strive to be as good, if not better then Itachi. If my memory doesn't fail me Tobi mentioned a four year old Itachi on the battlefield. I still think it's unreasonable but that is the kind of thinking I have been trying to avoid. It's weak, this world doesn't tolerate that. With the way training had been going on I wasn't being treated like a child anymore. I was a solider in training. I would be an equal with time and this approach was beating all the weak parts out of my mind and strengthening me.

I didn't celebrate my third birthday I was lying in the hospital because of one of Orochimaru's sessions. He left after I was hospitalized and came back two hours later with another girl. This one he wanted to train, he wasn't forced into training her. She was better at everything in comparison to me. She was his prodigy. She was rather cheery but seemed to consider anything Orochimaru said as the law. I was always taking my own path. I never followed his. I was a little jealous at how proud he seemed to be of Anko but that's when I remembered what had happened to her. She had been abandoned at fourteen maybe fifteen. She was ten right now.

"So you're Arashi?" I nodded. "I heard from Obito. He says Fugaku-sama has been working his son's ass off because of you." I groaned, was Itachi going to be stronger then before? That would make life harder for me since Wakato and Fugaku are using us as some sort of indirect competition.

After they left a medic-nin was supposed to come and visit me. Guess who the Medic was? Yeah, it was Nohara Rin, followed by Obito Uchiha. I just stared at them as Rin busied herself with the bandages around my arms. Obito pouted and slumped onto the only chair in the room.

"Hey, kid, tell her that she should go for the chunin exams." The pout on Obito's face made me stare at him. He was asking me to get Rin to go for the Chunin exams. I just blinked. "Wow, there is something wrong with this generation. First my cousins and now this kid." He reached forward and plucked my file out of Rin's hand.

"Obito! Be nice she's my patient."

"I don't mind," I said. "He can say whatever he likes as long as I can call him a goggled freak."

"Oi! Don't call me that!" He flipped a page before stopping. "Wait...you're a girl?" I sighed as Rin scolded the boy.

* * *

I realized two weeks after my birthday that I had just missed my eighteenth birthday the one I had been waiting so anxiously. I did set up eighteen twigs like candles with leaves tied to the ends in a circles I had made in the mud. In the circle I wrote 'Happy 18th Birthday Saya' in sloppy English and I even set up small pebbles around the cake like frosting. Around it I set up pebbles one for each person I hoped would be there for my eighteenth birthday. The first was for my brother, the second for my sister then for my dad, my mom, my grandmom, Dara, Alex, Nate, Tammy and Kristian. Then I put up even more pebbles of everyone I think I'd know by then. Some people I saw everyday who I hadn't worked up the courage to talk to and some I was sure I'd end up meeting. I bought my self a little wooden card and nicked one of Rai's thin blades. I carefully carved out what looked like a driver's license. I even managed to draw a rough version of my self. It was as neat as possible as I held it carefully in my hands while singing some of my favourite songs under my breath as I swayed my hips to the muted music only I could hear. I was glad that I had such a good memory. I had to pause alot to find words that matched the on going tune but it never stopped. I was found a few hours later when I wanted to be found with the wooden card tucked in the folds of my kimono. I couldn't wait for my sixth birthday. I was planning big things for that one.

* * *

Wakato came back from the battlefield. The first thing he did was ask me about my training, I gave a quick response about how I was progressing in the chakra control department.

"You're different now, for some reason." I tilted my head, I hadn't noticed anything different. "You aren't soft anymore, that's the key to becoming stronger. You'll make daddy proud." His word made my insides curl up. I was turning into his defination of a Shinobi. Was I losing myself? Then again a part of me felt elated, my father was proud of me.

He then asked me to spar against him. I agreed immediately. I rushed to my room and pulled off the white kimono with green leaves all over it. Once I was in a sleeveless shirt and some pants I ran back. His gaze lingered a little too long in the bandages on my arms. They were practically permanent now, I injured my hands so much that now I was uncomfortable without them. He let me lead him to the field next to the Library.

I quickly set myself in the standard Taijutsu pose. He did the same. As I started to plan out how I would attack him he had already made his way towards me and was standing next to me. His left leg arched backwards. He was planning a round house kick. I wasn't ready I grabbed his leg to push myself down. I scrambled away as his leg slammed into the ground leaving a small crater. One of his hands was tucked into his pockets as he aimed another kick at me. I jumped up at him aiming for his nose. He obviously blocked. I had expected that afterall anyone would block. I used his crossed arms like a jump board and flipped over him hopping to catch his back. He grabbed my foot and tossed me away like a ragdoll. I was slammed into the tree. I gasped as all the air left my lungs. He walked up and grabbed my throat slamming me into the tree. I scratched at his hand as he leaned in pulling out a kunai from God knows where before pressing it against my neck.

"And you're dead. Always keep a weapon on yourself." He tossed the Kunai so it embedded itself in the tree behind me and then walked off as I tried to breath properly while holding my throat.

I walked back to my room and took a quick bath. Later I was summoned by Wakato for dinner. Akane told me that he wanted me to dress appropriately. She helped me change into a green kimono and didn't say anything about the bandages around my throat to cover the bruise nor did she comment on the red-ish gashes on my back. Mother came to pick me up. I was delighted. I hadn't seen her a lot with my training schedule. I couldn't attend most of the business meetings anymore. She pulled me up into her arms and I understood the comfort one got in their mother's arms. It was brilliant. I threw my arms around her neck as we walked to the dinning room. It was a large room with tatami mats and a small wooden table and green cushions.

Inside Wakato and Daichi dressed in identical dark Kimonos were playjng Shogi. Daichi beckoned me closer as Wakato started conversing with Mother. He gave me a quick over view of the game and I kept tugging at my sleeves and collar trying to make sure he didn't see the bandages. It was a shabby job but I had to make do. If he realized it things won't be good. He obviously noticed. He plopped me down on the table and started unwrapping the bandages around my arms. Wakato seemed suddenly distracted as he watched Daichi carefully remove the bandages. The skin was inflamed while the fingers were still slightly charred. There had been no nerve damage so it would heal over time. Daichi gasped and Wakato looked shocked.

"I set off a faulty seal," I muttered sheepishly remembering Kushina-sensei's shriek. The seal was supposed to be an example to get me used to the idea of chakra pulsing through ink but I decided to pump it up with more chakra. Daichi then noticed my collar and started unrolling the loosly wrapped bandages. I tried to stop him by swatting at his hands but he flared a little chakra and cut them off.

"Who did this?" I heard his confusion in his voice as Wakato started looking a little towards my left. His eyes snapped back to give me a slight glare.

"The wood spirits weren't very nice today," I replied with a small smile. He raised an eyebrow confused before sighing.

"You're as reckless as your father," he said. "Be careful. Both of you." Wakato gave a sheepish smile and I was yet again amazed at his ability to act. Around Daichi he was so carefree. Around Mother he was mature. Around me his gaurd was up, he was cold. He had the same attitude with Rai.

* * *

I cornered Wakato some time in April. He narrowed his eyes at my glare. His face morphed into a sneer after he sent out a quick spark of chakra to check for intruders. He didn't know that I had already done that. It was the only reason I approached him now. We were alone.

"I have a request to make," I said. He cocked his head to a side. "You will agree to it." He shrugged. I bit my lip remebering how I had seen Tsuki frowning. He had been asleep and that's perhaps the only reason I actually managed to see him like that. When he was awake he always plastered a fake smile. He had become more open with me telling me all about the Shinobi Academy. His eyes seemed to shine and his smiles were real when he talked about it. Sadly because I was still three he couldn't join. He would be able to join when I turned five. He really wanted to go to the Academy.

"I would like for Tsuki to join the Academy in the next session," I said. He grinned as if he had been planning something regarding my request.

"That isn't possible," he replied. "The companion of an heir will join the Academy with them." I clicked my tongue.

"Can I change my companion?" I thought about Mahiru, the little blond boy who still couldn't talk. Wakato shook his head. I bit lip looking at my sandals as I started to think of other options. There was one but I wasn't so sure about it.

"You can join the Academy early, you know," he said. I looked up. I was three, almost four but still it wasn't that wrong but then again I have little to no chance of graduating early since I can't manipulate chakra at all. I think that's when I remembered the true meaning of being a Shinobi. He was glad that I was considering it, that I was following in Kakashi's footsteps. Kakashi had graduated at four, that was impossible for me.

"I'll consider it," I said walking away as Tsukishima's chakra came into my sensing parameters. I bit my lip lightly.

"Arashi-sama," he started.

"Don't call me that," I chided before motioning for him to continue. He shook his head. "Tsuki?"

"Yeah?" I wondered if I should do this but it seemed like the best idea, even if I did get in I wouldn't outdo any of the prodigies. I'll take my goddamn time. I still couldn't control chakra properly.

"Would you ...would you like to go to the Academy? In their next session?" He looked confused before his eyes lit up.

"If it is possible," he muttered. I smiled at the barely concealed excitement on his face. This is what I was doing this for. A child to have childish excitement. I didn't feel like a child. My childhood had been stripped away yet again, I didn't mind though. Compared to this world my previous life was easy. That was my childhood. I knew that the maturity levels of children were far higher in this world. Civilian children seemed to be like children in my previous life but Shinobi children had high maturity levels. They were taught about the war, it was there destination if they were old enough and strong enough.

"Well, it might be," I started. Tsuki didn't even wait for me to finish, he grabbed my hands excitedly and grinned. His grin eventually dissolved into laughs as he spun around still holding my hands. I laughed too before a memory filtered in.

I was about the same age as I was now and one of my friends was clasping my hands in the same way as he spun faster and faster. I was laughing and yelling happily before he left go. We both collapsed and I bit my tongue. Blood started pouring of my mouth as I started to cry. Mom rushed in and picked my up making me spit blood into the sink.

I flinched causing me to trip. For a moment I thought history was going to repeat itself before I collapsed on top of Tsuki still panting. He chuckled and I laughed.

* * *

Finding Sakuraya was easier then I thought, especially an hour after lunch time. He was sitting on the roof top of the Library and munching on sweets. His kimono was loosely tied and I could practically see it slipping off his shoulders if he sat up.

"Sensei," I started. His eyes shifted to the right looking at me for a moment before they returned back to the sky as he popped another piece of candy in his mouth.

"You don't need to call me that anymore." I sighed and nodded.

"Sakuraya-san," I started again seeing him grimace. "I wanted to ask you something." He looked at me curiously before sitting up. I was right, his kimono slipped off his shoulder and he fixed it quickly.

"Go ahead," he said with an encouraging smile. I pulled my legs up after sitting down next to him.

"I ...do you think it's a good decision for me to join the Academy early?" He blinked in surprise. He hadn't been hoping for this. I wonder what he was thinking.

"Well, I think that depends on your reasoning. You are still rather young for the Academy most kids would be four or five. It's only an years worth of wait." I nodded to show I knew that. "Then why?"

"Tsuki, he really wants to go and I'll turn four in two months," I muttered. He looked surprised again.

"So you're doing this for Tsukishima." He smiled. "That's a noble reason." I nodded. "I respect your decision, whatever it may be. You can come to me if you require any help with any Academy work."

"So I can call you sensei again," I asked batting my lashes with a slight grin.

"No way," he said. "No one wants to teach a brat like you." He closed his eyes and stuck his nose in the air.

"Sensei," I muttered in mock anger. He opened one eye before we both burst intk laughter. Laughter truly is the best medicine. I felt better, way better. I muttered a quick thanks before returning to the compound. I had to go to dinner with Wakato, Mother and Daichi.

After dinner while everyone was conversing lightly I asked if I could interrupt. When given permission I told them about my decision to join the Academy early. Daichi patted my back as if he was happy with my decision. Mother smiled too.

Wakato got an odd hungry look in his eyes. I gulped as he stared at me, his honey coloured eyes seeming so much darker and sinister. After dinner he summoned me to his study. I went after changing out of my night clothes (a yukata). He sat stiffly waiting for me to settle down before setting up a privacy seal. I had seen this being done a few times but mostly in private meetings with very important guests. I wasn't allowed in any meetings with the counsel till I was five when I had adequate knowledge of proper etiquette and clan head dealings. I would be training on that later.

"Arashi, report." My eyes widened. What report? "How has your training been going?"

"I have been training under Uzumaki Kushina-san," I started. I had been taught the norms of a proper report by Sakuraya. Every person's name was to be mentioned fully to avoid confusion about family names. Titles must also be added where deemed necessary. It should be clipped, professional and formal. No mentions of feelings unless specifically asked for or if they might have altered your judgment. "She has been going through basic Hiragana formats. I can recognize them all and write most of them. We shall be proceeding towards Kanji in a month. I have also trained under Orochimaru of the Sanin. We have been working on Chakra control side by side with Basic Taijutsu and weapons. Also, he has taught me to dissect techniques to find weaknesses and tricks."

"Progress report?" I paused for awhile.

"Complete recognition of Hiragana and ability to write most of them." I didn't add the fact that they looked like chicken scratch and would get better with my motor skills around the age of seven. "Chakra control inadequate due to imbalance and readiness to expel all chakra till exhaustion. Being fixed with healthy increase in Physical Chakra. Haven't actually suffered chakra exhaustion yet. Chakra pathways stable. Taijutsu exceptional for age. Dealing with weapons good. High accuracy still to be achieved." He frowned a little obviously not happy about my chakra control.

"You will be joining the Academy in their session which starts in August. Information on your class fellows is in the following file. I expect you to be ready to build connections. Sakuraya will explain in further detail. I expect you to always be above average, you may be given a handicap due to age. Any other queries may be taken to Sakuraya." I nodded as I picked up the file, flipping through it quickly to see multiple pages written neatly in Hiragana, I smiled. I could read these. "You may leave." I got up and barely made it to the door when a senbon whipped past my head and imbedded itself in the wall. I gasped.

"You will acknowledge me when I dismiss you by saying 'Yes, sir' or 'Yes, Father'." I gulped and turned ignoring the blood trailing down mh cheek from the cut.

"Yes, sir," I spat out. His eyes narrowed as I turned and pulled the senbon tossing it. It spun in mid air just before he catched it. Then again I was already out, I knew he did ctach it because there was no sound.

* * *

 **Glimpse**

"Before. He thought you would come to me and ask me for my opinion so he told me to get you to agree to it. He knows you respect me."

"Respected."

"Excuse me," he asked.

"I respected you. I don't do well with betrayal."

* * *

A/N: This is in response to a review I got last time about the glimpse. 'Some people still think she is a boy?' Well, little kids don't really look all that different, ya know. Also I can upload some sketches I have of Arashi and some other OCs. If you want them then do suggest, Tumblr or Deviantart? Or is there another website?


	9. FTW9 Academy Arc: Initiation

**Eight**

 **Initiation**

* * *

I walked back to my room with my thoughts swirling. I could tell Tsukishima tomorrow but I needed to discuss this with Sakuraya as soon as possible. Before I made anymore decisions. Akane was fixing my closet as I walked in. She was rather quite but didn't mind talking every now and then. She didn't treat me like a child, in fact, I don't think anyone but Teru did, atleast inside the clan. Kushina still treated me like a child, Minato too. Orochimaru didn't care whether I was a child or not, he only seemed interested in results of my training.

"Akane," I said. She looked up noticing that I wanted something done. She put down the Haori she was folding and stood up. "Could please call Sakuraya-sensei here. Tell him it isn't an emergency, I just want to have a quick chat."

"It's getting a little late," she said even as she was walking out of the room. My fuuton had been rolled up and put to a side. I pulled out a cushion from the closet and placed it near the window next to the small table. I picked up the vase and placed it on the window sill instead, which happened to large enough for me to sleep there with Mahiru and Tsukishima too. It was like a second bed but I didn't use it. I can almost imagine myself as an older Shinobi jumping in from the window so tired that I'd collapse right here without even removing my shoes or my flak jacket. Sakuraya walked in then looking sleepy as he plopped down onto the cushion.

"Arashi-chan, it is really really mean for you to ask me to come here especially since I have to be at the hospital in three hours for my shift," he muttered while yawning. My eyes widened. I didn't know that.

"I just wanted to know something." He raised an eyebrow while his chin rested on the table.

"Did Wa-Father talk to you before or after our little chat?" I cursed myself for slipping up. If I called him Wakato people would notice my growing dislike for the man. Sakuraya looked alert now.

"I haven't talked to him. Why?" I put the file on the table and watched Sakuraya recognize it. "I didn't think you'd actually agree to his proposal." My eyes narrowed.

"I never told you that he was the one who asked me to join early," I hissed. Sakuraya clicked his tongue.

"Before. He thought you would come to me and ask me for my opinion so he told me to get you to agree to it. He knows you respect me."

"Respected."

"Excuse me," he asked.

"I respected you. I don't do well with betrayal," I told him harshly.

"He's the clan head and your father," he reminded me. "You know, you are so much like him." I winced. "So what do you want to know?"

"What is all this? Connections?"

"Ah yes. It is integral for a Shinobi to have connections especially a clan heir. There will be a test for entry into the Academy."

"I haven't heard of that," I added.

"It's actually mostly a formality to check how strong you are and put you in a class according to that, since its war time and you are from a clan you will be automatically monitored for early promotion." I nodded still feeling betrayed. Sakuraya didn't show any guilt or remorse.

"So what sort of connections must I build?" He took the file and pulled out some papers.

"These three are from the Uchiha clan. This one will be entering with you," he said pointing to the three papers placed in front of me as he shuffled through the rest. I pulled them closer to me. My eyes widened upon reading the first name.

Uchiha Shisui. I never thought that he would be about my age. He was five at the moment with his birthday on the 9th of September. He hadn't been allowed last year by his clan but they couldn't stop him now. I glared at the paper. So even Uchiha were better then the Senju. I wonder what happened to the clan though. They weren't as large as the Uchiha but they were still huge. A clan doesn't just disappear only leaving a person or two.

It said that Shisui was an average sort of Shinobi but a good person to be acquainted with due to his budding friendship with the Uchiha heir. The other two Uchiha were older then me. One was in the graduating class and the other was just one year behind him. Both getting above average marks. The oldest was above average but the younger one was probably going to and up as Rookie of the year if a prediction was made from his marks. By the time I was done Sakuraya had arranged the other papers by clan names and age. I grimaced looking at my lap and then opened my mouth looking up. I was about to apologize to the man but he wasn't even here. Akane was outside judging by her chakra and the gaurd outside was also there. I still didn't know who he or she was. I sighed as I grabbed the next sheet.

The Nara clan. First was Kasuga Nara. He was seven and was going to be in my class if I got bumped up a grade. Maen Nara was two years my senior in the Academy at nine. Maen was deemed a good contact as he was the first cousin of Shikaku. Kasuga was rated average because he was friends with Maen.

The Hyuuga had Tokuma at my age. As far as I remember he had the best Byakugan in all the Hyuuga. Or was that just a saying of Aburame Muta who happened to be in the same class as Tokuma and Kasuga. If I skipped the first grade which was quite likely, I'd end up with them.

I bit my lip while trying to memorize all the information on the page. It was surprisingly easy as I viewed them like character profiles, memorizing those had been perfected by me to an art form. I remembered Tokuma's profile and Shisui's much clearly then Muta's. I didn't know the others though. This got me thinking, all the information I did remember I needed to write it down before I forgot it. I was already forgetting some details and that wasn't good. I walked to the door after putting the papers back in the file and peeked out to see if Akane was there or not. She surprisingly was. She walked in and helped into a Yukata.

"Akane," I stopped her just before she left. She looked back questioningly.

"Yes, Arashi-chan."

"Could you do me a small favour?" I had already noticed that pencils were used widely here, sealing just required the ink and therefore I needed to know how to write like that. Also it was easier to make a brush from hair and ink from blood then try making a pencil in an emergency. At Akane's nod I continued, "I want a pencil and a few notebooks."

"Right now?" I nodded. "Very well, how many notebooks?" I raised three fingers. I think I should start with three. She left and that's when I started thinking over it more.

What if someone found them? I needed a code. What if they were decoded? I needed to write in English. What if there is Romanji here? Then I should use symbols for letters and add a tricode. That's when Akane came back. She placed the items on the table.

"Arashi-chan, whatever you plan to do please leave it for tomorrow, you must sleep now." I nodded and watched her roll out my futon and leave. Then I opened the first notebook grabbing a plain pencil. I titled it neatly in English or as neatly as I could. Maybe I'll rewrite it when I get older. I was really good at copying writings but I needed better motor skills. It was writing with my left hand although I was being training to give no hand preference.

'Saya; Thoughts on Manga.' I liked the name quite a lot. I flipped the page and wrote 'before' on the top in capital letters. I quickly scribbled out the details of the Pre-Konoha period. Everything I could remember about Hashirama and Madara's relation, the war going on, the treatment of people and the clans. I wrote about their dreams adding my own two cents here and there. I added analysis and explanations for their actions. I wrote about the loss of their families and to my credit I only stopped once when I got distracted remebering my own world. Once I had scribbled out everything I could remember I picked a second notebook. I massaged my hand a little before starting. I want to finish this. I need to finish this. I have to finish this.

'Saya; a Memoir.' The tile was also scribbled neatly as I tried to write out things about my own life. I wrote 'Year One' and started scribbling out all the stories I could remember. Me, falling off the stairs with my bottle. Me, getting a stomachache so bad that some inexperienced doctor was going to have me cut open. Me, being offered a modelling gig because I was so adorable. I laughed here and there remembering the pictures my mother had. I threw in a couple of drawings, Anime styled babies. I laughed a little feeling proud of everything I had managed. I took a little break sipping a little water and staring at the roof. Then I picked up the third book.

'Saya; Afterlife.' This one was a sort of diary of everything that had happened after I died starting with how I died. I was glad that Akane brought three different coloured notebooks, I would probably collect more of the same colour and hoard these for years. I managed to write my first year until my first word before I slumped onto the table and fell asleep.

When I woke up I put the notebooks to a side and darted out of the room. Akane was standing there, she walked in and helped me into a Kimono before I rushed out again to find Tsuki. He was sitting by the pond with Wataru, who was eleven now. Wataru poured him a cup of tea and they both were sipping it lightly even though I could clearly see Tsuki frowning at the bitter taste. I walked up to them sitting down with my legs folded perfectly under me. We passed greeting and then I was also offered a cup of tea. I sipped it lightly.

"Ma, Tsuki?" He looked up noticing my smile. "When does the Academy start?" His eyes lit up.

"July. Two months from now." I nodded.

"Well be ready for it." He jumped up nearly spilling his tea.

"Really?!" I nodded and he laughed happily before running a few feet. He walked back though as if remembering something. "Arashi-sama, may I leave?"

"Don't call me Arashi-sama, especially not in the Academy. And you may." He smiled brightly before running off, probably to his mother. Wataru took along sip of his tea as Tsuki walked away.

"You are going to the Academy?" I nodded looking at him expecting envy, I didn't find that though. "Congratulations." He was still a cry baby and was full of sheepish smiles but that's the way he was. I was rather confused to see he wasn't even interested in the Shinobi lifestyle. He had quite a few civilian friends because he went to the civilian school. He was sort of like a connection to the outside.

* * *

Orochimaru came devised a way to teach me the Explosive Chakra technique, it was normally seen when you have an excess of chakra being pumped out. It's the reason why the tree climbing goes wrong. Essentially I just had to pump a lot of chakra in my hands and direct it into the opposing force. I was going to be going outside Konoha for the first time. The Shodai trees shrouded the Village so we had to go a little past that but be close enough that running back to Konoha in case of emergencies was still possible. Guess who taged along? Anko. I was a little jealous, I admit but still I liked that we were going on a trip for me. She wore a mesh shirt with mesh shorts and a red skirt. Her Shinobi boots were almost knee length. She had two hip pouches too. Father hadn't been around and it took a little under ten minutes to convince Rai, the in charge, to let me go. Daichi helped me get the appropriate gear fixed. He gave me a full sleeved mesh shirt which Akane helped me put on under the sleeveless red tank top. I was wearing shorts with it. Daichi got me into the small sandals and I was yet again reminded of my small age. He gave me a large pouch on my back and a standard Tanto my back since it was the only weapon I could use. I want trained for it properly just the occasional classes with Rai before he hit Tsuki but that was only katas. I was good at wielding things in my previous life especially considering the time I had done a commercial performance and had added two spears and some knives to make it more alluring. Daichi also kept telling me to go vertical not horizontal and that blood was a key. He never explained properly but deemed the cryptic message to be good enough. I sighed for the umpteenth time as Anko stopped to point at a plant. I would watch it and stay utterly confused as to how it was any different. She was quite good at recognizing the poisonous ones for the edible ones. She also helped me memorize them which I guess was good.

"This one is called Morning Shade." I blinked.

"It's poisonous and burns your throat if eaten with water, right?" She grinned brightly as Orochimaru continued but his pace was sedated.

"So you are listening." I nodded.

"It's hard not to. You are quite loud," I told her as she pouted and joined Orochimaru who was smirking. I followed too and once we were next to him he started his fast pace again.

A few long hours later we set up camp in a sort of large clearing. I was rather tense since we were set up like sitting ducks but Orochimaru didn't seem to care. We sat down around a small smoke-less flame Orochimaru conjured in two hand signs. I stared hard at Anko's forehead protector. She was a Shinobi but I wasn't sure if she was a chunin or not. She noticed me looking and grinned.

"I'm a Genin. I'll be Chunin soon though, probably." I nodded keeping my backpack on ready to flee any moment. I wasn't willing to let my gaurd down. We were outisde our village, we were on the battlefield. Orochimaru noticed my unease and did try to get me to calm down. It didn't work though as my eyes snapped up at the slightest sound. He told us about how there was a watch system to such missions. We weren't on a mission but I didn't care trying to soak up any survival tips the man had to give. I had learned how to set up a base, what factors to look for, how to set up a parameter, ways to get water and food quickly and even a few pointers at hunting. It was an information minefield. Orochimaru - no, I'll call him sensei now, the man has my respect - enjoyed my expressions and my eagerness to learn more. He then gave first watch to me and Anko. I was to sit up high in a tree and when the time called for it I would drop the small wooden bead on the Ninja wire to my left that would fall directly on Sensei's head. He would get rid of the threat before it even knew what was going on. Anko was to sit on the branch next to me in case one of us fell asleep. I saw sensei sleeping peacefully, atleast he looked like he was sleeping his chakra was slowly pulsing outwards every fifteen minutes or so. It would wash over me and sweep out through the whole clearing before returning. He was checking if we were fine and whether there were any enemy nin around. Anko stayed still and quite even when a snake seemed to crawl into her lap. I pointed at it with horrified face she just gently massaged under his chin which made him slither off lazily. My eyes were wide as she gave me a quick smile and a small wave.

The whole trip went without anything bad happening and may have been why my gaurd went down and stayed down. I mastered the Explosive Chakra technique, it wasn't even that hard. It's like a tree-walking gone wrong. I splintered wood but I might need some gloves to stop the backlash from hitting me. I need to use two handsigns which made it all the more easier and I could call it an original techinque. Sort of. It was generally used without the whole flare with hand signs but it didn't have a proper name and no one planned to use it as their only Ninjutsu asset. Newly minted Genin could do it with a single handsign which was kinda embarrassing.

The way back had me more cheerful as I discussed the plants an poison combinations. The topic was whether mixing Black Haze - a poisonous sweet plant that temporarily removed all senses returning them only to find them in horrible conditions - with Red Root - a plant which dropped Iron levels to an anemic state - would cause death or eternal suffering. I believed the person would be stuck in bed feeling the pain but wouldn't wake up, Anko said he would probably die or be brain dead. That was when we entered Konoha.

Wakato was standing there grinning and then he motioned me over with a crooked finger. Anko waved and said goodbye cheerfully running of to do Anko things. I walked up to Father a little surprised when Orochimaru followed. He crouched down to be at eye level with me.

"Hokage-sama wants a progress report, your mother is waiting. Come on." I gulped and followed the man while still in sweaty, dirty clothes. We entered the Hokage tower and the woman sitting at the desk waved us in without a second glance. I walked in silently bowing when I was in the center. I was silent and calm but my thoughts were racing, what was I hear for? Father crouched in a proper salute with one fist on his heart. I wasn't supposed to do that until I graduated from the Academy.

"Welcome, sit down Arashi-chan, Wakato-kun," he said with a smile his pipe dangling from his lips. Mother sat on one of the chairs looking at me with a frown. I was not in appropriate clothes for a formal meeting. I sighed and plopped down in the large chair.

"I heard that you left with Orochimaru." I nodded. "How is your progress?"

"My chakra control isn't as good as expected so I am being trained to use it as an explosive. My Taijutsu has been deemed adequate and shuriken techinques are also good for my age." He blinked shocked at my report voice. Then seemed to ponder over everything for a moment.

"And what is wrong with your chakra control?" I sighed.

"There is an imbalance between my physical and spiritual chakra. Other then that my body is more willing to expel all my chakra then try to mix it and use it efficiently. I have gotten better at it by training till exhaustion." He frowned a little more.

"It seems your training isn't going as expected." Wakato was trying really hard not to frown. The Hokage then dismissed him and Mother claiming that he needed to talk to me alone. I started fidgeting as he fixed his eyes on me.

"Arashi-chan, do you know why I asked Orochimaru to train you?" I feel some emotional blackmail coming. I shook my head. He stood up walking to the Hokage portraits. I knew quite a bit about them with the stories everyone told me. The Third stood in front of the First's picture.

"That's the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju he made Konoha," he said before walking to the Second's portrait. "This is his younger brother, the Second Hokage. Tobirama Senju. He looks quite a bit like you." I nodded.

"He does."

"He was my teacher when I was about your age. My father, Sasuke Sarutobi was a good friend to them so when he died on a mission appointed by them I was assigned to his team. He was a great man, he turned the tables during the First and Second wars. There is a war going on, Arashi-chan."

"I am aware, Hokage-sama," I muttered looking at my lap.

"If we had something or someone like that it could change the tide again. Konoha needs this."

"I can't change the war Hokage-sama, I am only three," I started. "You expect too much."

"I am preparing a saviour for Konoha in you," he said. "This war could go on for a long time. Konoha can't stay in for so long." I closed my eyes. He was rather stupid for being at such a high post in the Hierarchy of Konoha. The war would end soon but he didn't know that.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect. A single child cannot change the course of the war." He looked at me as he sat back in the chair.

"It seems Konoha is in luck, we have a lot of prodigies this time round. We need them all, they can change things for the betterment of Konoha." I grit my teeth.

"You are willing to sacrifice children in a war that could probably still be won or stopped without their involvement? Hokage-sama, I respect you, I truly do but I think children aren't the answer." The pipe in his mouth shifted to right.

"You are smart Arashi-chan," he said. "What does one do when you don't have enough troops to cover all the borders?" He looked at me analytically. This was a test. I paused to think.

"You send out Genin, don't just put people off of the Shinobi career because they failed the Academy tests."

"Aren't they children too?" I was tempted to laugh bitterly.

"So you rather send out untrained three and four year olds then eleven and twelve year olds who have marginal training? They are children but they have a better chance." He just hmmed before letting out a small cloud of smoke. I looked at the clock and then stood up.

"Hokage-sama, I believe it's time for dinner. My Father expects me there." He nodded.

"You are dismissed."

* * *

 **Glimpse**

"Congratulations, you just failed this exam in the most spectacular way ever." I sighed and rolled my eyes. The woman was annoying.

"Next, make it fast or I'll dock have your points." I walked to the door and then pushed it open slamming it behind me.

* * *

A/N: JigokuShoujosRevenge, has highlighted it and it seems not to be very clear the spar between Wakato and Arashi wasn't just a friendly spar, I mean who tries to strangle their own three year old daughter. It can be counted as abuse but I leave that for you to decide. Any part that seems unclear can be taken up with me, just review or pm and it might have been my mistake because everything was going on in my head


	10. FTW10 Academy Arc:Foe or Friend

**Nine**

 **Foe Or Friend**

* * *

When I got home Father was waiting. He motioned me to follow him and we walked into his study. He set up the privacy seal before leaning back casually.

"What was the meeting about?" I sighed.

"I was told what was expected of me," I muttered looking towards the left. In that moment I had a thought, a spark. It probably build over the next few years. A small voice whispered in my head, what if I disobeyed? I never had any reason to do so but I wanted to do it all of a sudden.

"And what is that? Report, full detail." I sighed. Not now, I don't want to botch up Tsuki's chance at the Academy. So I told him a quick version of everything he said and clipped versions of my replies. He seemed a little annoyed.

"Be more polite, dismissed."

* * *

My chakra control was finally good enough for me to try the Henge Transformation technique. I had been waiting for this for so long that there was a dull ache now. It was never a concrete thought until Orochimaru told me about the Henge though. He told me the basics after a flashy show of different Henges.

"The Henge allows a Shinobi to blend in and camouflage but no Shinobi worth his two cents would be fooled by it." I decided to take that as a challenge and tried to see any way to notice it. The chakra signature stayed the same.

"Your chakra signature is still the same." His eyes widened and he sat down next to me so I was almost at eye level with him.

"You can sense chakra?" I shrugged. "Well, I guess I never took a clear assessment. We'll do that later."

"Okay. Oh and I am also joining the Academy in a month." He sighed.

"That's fine, I've been told. I'm being sent back to the battlefield." I wrung my hands, there was a question I had been meaning to ask someone, anyone but with Sakuraya still angry with me I guess Orochimaru should do. "What is it?"

"Sensei, what is it like? The battlefield?" He blinked before a smile came over his face.

"It's amazing," he said. My expression betrayed me, I think. "There are jutsu going off everywhere and there is an adrenaline rush. All your senses seem to sharpen and you can let go of all parameters and control. You don't have to hold back. It's amazing."

"Amazing?" There was dull ache in the back of my head. I had an odd feeling as gulped back bile. A hideous memory came forward. The way Orochimaru talked about killing was the way people talked about drugs. I remembered it, one of the few memories I wish I had forgotten over the last four years. I had forgotten my Grandfather's name. I had forgotten the name and colour of my favorite pet, a bird. I had forgotten what my sister looked like but I remembered this so clearly.

I had walked into the room and stared at the grinning boy. He was older then me by four years but we got along well. He had recently gotten into drugs after a concussion with a shattered knee cap and two broken ribs had him banned from skateboarding and motorcycling. There were pin pricks on the inner side of his right toe, I knew that well. His pupils were dilated at that moment. I walked closer to him before sitting next to him.

'What is it like?' He tilted his head with the same shit eating grin. 'Being stoned.' He sighed happily.

'It's amazing. The drugs coursing through your viens.' A pause filled with small chuckles. 'It's amazing.'

I walked home and locked myself in my room as soon as Orochimaru let me go. There was full lenght mirror in the bathroom I walked into it again staring at the stark white hair which was now longer and still spiky, kind of like Naruto's hairstyle except that it was shaped towards the left jutting out in that direction. I went through the hand seals for Henge and remembered all the details I could about myself, my original self. Curly brown hair, forever messy. Light brown eyes. High cheek bones, broad shoulders. Average height. Small bone structure. Tall, lean body of an acrobat. I opened my eyes gasping as the chakra illusion gave me what I carved, my own body. I sat there staring at myself for almost ten minutes not sure when I had collapsed on my knees. I was wearing an oversized black top and some shorts, my night suit.

* * *

"Congratulations, you just failed this exam in the most spectacular way ever." I sighed and rolled my eyes. The woman's voice was annoying.

"Next, make it fast or I'll dock have your points." I walked to the door and then pushed it open slamming it behind me. Now to face the owner of that voice.

"Senju Arashi." I was in the Academy. I had given the entry test which was a mere formality. Now to give the test for skipping grades. I hadn't talked to anyone but Tsukishima, I hadn't even looked around. I would get to building 'contacts' after I get in a class. He hadn't known about the second test and seemed rather worried so I explained it to him as he chewed his own hands off. He was still doing that when he left the room. I was next after him.

"Okay, list any Shinobi achievements you have," she drawled with an annoyed voice. Her left leg was plastered which probably the reason she was here. She took my paper already filling it in for the first grade without even listening to me. I handed her the manilla folder and started listing off the achievements. Training with the Sanin, the village's only Uzumaki and a Genjutsu specialist seemed to look good but I didn't look good enough. I had to be honest and mentioned the fact that I was good at chakra control and didn't even know any Genjutsu. She filled it into the second grade instead.

"You will able to fit in easier and you aren't remarkable enough to actually get to a higher class within the first month. The Uchiha brat was good too but still one Kanton techinque, some shuriken techinques aren't good enough for graduations." I glared at her in annoyance. "Be glad, gaki. I am probably saving your life on the field with this move." I stopped glaring immediately. "Have some sense in ya', eh. Good." I bowed a little.

"Thank you. If I may ask a question?" She nodded. "Is ...is Tsukishima with me?" She smiled and nodded. I repressed a shudder three of her teeth towards the left had been pulled out and it looked painful. As soon as I was at the door she pushed the other door open.

"Weak! Very weak! I can't believe they have hopes for shit like you. Next!" I blinked as she smiled at me while shooing me off.

"Your name? If I may," I rushed knowing that the next kid was on his way.

"Ito Furuhime, you'll be calling me Ito-sensei though," she said. I grinned at her as I rushed out. Tsuki was standing there with a lopsided grin.

"I'm in the second grade!" We both burst in small laughs after yelling at the same time. This was going to be good.

The first day was mostly learning about our teachers, getting to know what had been covered in the previous year. They even asked us if we would like extra classes to go through any of those topics. I signed up for those and so did Tsukishima rather reluctantly. Then we were placed in a seating arrangement that would change monthly. Tsukishima due to special permission from the Senju sat at my right for the first month, longer if I decided to ask for that. On my other side was no other then Uchiha Shisui.

My first impression? This is not the happy go lucky kind of guy that I read about in fanfictions. He had large eyes and a mess of curly hair on top of his head, his lashes were long and he wasn't overly skinny but he didn't smile. He just sat there quietly glancing out of the window or just generally watching, observing the class. I didn't extend my hand to him for the first lesson of the day in which we were given some unsupervised free time. Tsukishima was already conversing with the boy in front of him. He didn't even look out of place with a childish look. He did look odd to me as he wasn't in his kimono but instead in a full sleeved shirt and some cargo shorts that went past his knees with Shinobi sandals. I think the Haori had taken a lot of convincing on his part because his mother wasn't allowing him to wear it yesterday. It went two inches past his waist and was sleeveless with a little belt that was probably tucked into his bag. The small hoop on his back and sides were empty. I turned to Shisui who happened to be looking right at me. I paused a moment before extending my hand.

"Sorry for my rudeness, I'm Senju Arashi," I muttered. My name still felt a little odd and Saya was always on the tip of my tongue. He stared at my hand before gently shaking it.

"Uchiha Shisui," he whispered staring at me weirdly. I think that's when I remembered that the Uchiha and the Senju didn't get along that well. I nodded before looking toward the chalk board where some girls were playing a game. I didn't want to go over though. I think I looked like a guy to everyone. I was wearing a full sleeved mesh shirt with a dark red sleeve less loose top with beige shorts that didn't quite reach my knee. I wasn't very chubby around the edges now nor skinny. I missed my womanly curves. I almost laughed when I remembered I had only been fifteen and had ordinary curves to speak of. I had Shinobi sandals on my feet with my calves tapped up lightly. They were supposed to protect my calves and stop me from cutting myself over the edge of my Shinobi sandals which were enforced with steel. My wrists also had bandages but those were to keep the gloves in place. I didn't want to show off all the scars I had. My birthday was almost two months away. As the bell ringed I grinned inwardly, I couldn't wait.

Ito-sensei walked in with a slight limp and plopped herself onto the desk. She smirked at us before she started leaking KI (killing intent). I started rooted to the stop but grinned lightly. Father's KI was more unsettling. Tsuki was frowning lightly and shaking a bit. Shisui's breath hitched and he lowered his head. Most of the other kids weren't so quite. A few them started bawling and some girl started shrieking. Insects started crawling everywhere in an odd sort of frenzy which was the only sign of discomfort shown by Muta Aburame who sat two seats ahead of me. Tokuma Hyuuga sat somewhere to me left but I could still see him bitting his lip and pinching his own arm for some reason that was lost to me. Kasuga Nara seemed very disturbed because he was sitting perfectly straight with an uneasy smile.

"I am Ito Furuhime, you call me Ito-sensei. Welcome to your personal hell!" I sighed at her dramatics as senbon flew from hands and embedded themselves on every desk causing a few whimpers. I pulled mine out and threw it back. My aim wasn't very good since I only practiced with wooden weapons or ruber ones but it whipped past Muta's head making him turn and then struck Ito's desk. It didn't get imbedded like hers but clanged loudly before falling to the floor.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" I smirked before standing.

"Arashi Senju." There was a bit of murmuring but that stoped when Ito-sensei glared. I wondered what I had done wrong.

"A lap around the Academy, think on what you did wrong." I blinked. "Now Senju!" I blurted a quick affirmation before rushing out. It was only when I almost finished the lap and I was panting did I realize exactly what I had done wrong. I paused to lean against a window and the words fluttered out.

"-and no matter what you never use a lethal technique on an ally. It is against Shinobi code of conduct and is considered a sign of a budding missing-nin. The psychological view-" I ran back after taking a quick glimpse inside the class. There were older kids by two or three years at the very least who were being taught by an aged man with white streaked blond hair and vaguely blue eyes. Yamanaka. I ran into the class at a break neck speed and almost bumped into Ito. She seemed to be waiting for me. I bowed with a frown.

"Forgive me, I was unaware that returning you, your weapon is forbidden. I had no intention to attack a comrade." She smirked sadistically.

"Sass gets you another lap." I groaned and turned to face a panting Kasuga followed by two Civilian kids.

"Nara," Ito prompted.

"Voicing opinions is wrong," he muttered with a muted glare.

"Further sarcasm gets you another lap," she replied. He groaned. She turned to look at the students.

"Uchiha, Fuuta and Hitoshi, one lap from each of you for being sulky." Shisui blinked before slowly getting up to join the other two stotic kids. "Now!" I scrambled out with Kasuga and Shisui when she yelled barely catching her yells at Tokuma for looking girly which was odd because he had short hair.

"Well, this is fun," I muttered. Kasuga groaned as he tried to keep up. Now I feel kind of good that I had endured all that training. I had a better stamina then the Nara but Shisui could keep up with me.

"I don't think she wishes to punish us really," said Kasuga. I raised an eyebrow immediately interested in the Nara's thoughts. "She might be giving us training like this." I nodded.

* * *

Shisui was smart but really quite so I made it a point to talk to him at least once in every lesson. Even if it was for absolutely no reason and would get us laps.

"Shisui?" He raised his head a little. "Do you have a pen?" He shook his head.

"Senju, a lap!" I groaned before running off.

"Shisui?" He raised his head. "Nothing." I peeked at Ito. She raised an eyebrow before jutting her head in the direction of the door. I groaned.

"Shisui?" He raised his head. "There is a spider on your back." He picked it up and handed it to Muta. I saw the other boy looking annoyed when he realized it was a plastic spider. Ito sighed.

"Senju out." I gawped.

"It was a spider," I yelled quickly not keen to go for another lap.

"A plastic one. Out!" I yelled out my frustrations as I stomped out the door.

"Ne, Shisui," I said. He sighed before looking at me. "...I forgot."

"Senju, leave. Oh and take Uchiha with you. If he is the reason you talk so much then you'd better do another lap with him. Hopefully your trap is shut by the time you come back."

By the end of the third day he started looking annoyed. But I could never get a rise out of him. I got tired of doing it so I gave up. Tsukishima used to take me home but lately he has been more inclined to go of to play with his friends. I was forced to stay because I was supposed to be building connections. It was honestly annoying. In all honesty I think I had absolutely no progress with Shisui, mabye we had gone from strangers to acceptable presence but it wasn't enough. Kasuga and I had done a load of laps together after he slept in class so we could talk like friends now. He was really sarcastic, I liked his sense of humor. The Shisui shown in the Anime was different. He used to smile at Itachi, he showed emotion. He frowned, he laughed maybe that's why he committed suicide. He felt too much to be able to hide it. I sighed as I walked out of the school holding a small satchel with two scrolls in it. I was studying the previous course along with my current classes and was assigned a lot of reading work which was all, thankfully, in Hiragana. I strolled out looking left and then right. Tsuki wasn't around. He seems to have left to play. I knew absolutely no one and couldn't go home till six. It was three right now. I groaned before I saw Shisui walking out of the Academy and then turning towards the right. That was the opposite direction from the Uchiha district. Maybe he would appreciate some company. I ran, in a dignified manner. When I caught up to him I smiled lightly giving him a quick nod. He stopped and tilted his head.

"I was wondering if I could join you," I blurted. He sighed before looking down. For some reason he looked sadder. Sure he looked like an Uchiha but there was a lack of arrogance that came with their name. He actually reminded me more of Sasori at the moment.

"You're annoying," he muttered but my small smile didn't falter as I stared right at him with puppy dog eyes which were hard to pull with my narrow eyes, thank Tobirama for that too. "Why do you want to go with me?" I think I heard a frown.

"Well, you're the only one I know right now and I can't go home." He stared at me blankly before bitting his lip looking utterly bored at the same time. His eyes widened slightly as he was struck with an idea.

"You can come," he said before turning around and walking slowly towards ...well, I'll find out soon enough. "Why are you so adamant on knowing me?"

"I don't just wanna know you, I wanna be friends," I chirped. My hair was still open and I started to like it that was. I reached up and tugged at one of the strands that pointed downwards. He stopped for a minute and blinked before nodding and continuing. I think I realized five minutes before we reached our destination.

* * *

 **Glimpse**

He pulled out three white cards, they had the same pattern except one card had a purple one and the other two were green.

"Wanna play?"

* * *

A/N: Try guessing where Shisui is taking Arashi and the person they are going to meet. The person with the closest guess can give ideas for a plot twist, an OC or an Omake.

Also there is a change in the Canon section of the Sixth Chapter (FTW 7). I got the wrong timeline. So Yahiko is still alive.


	11. FTW11 Academy Arc: Tremble in Vain

**Ten**

 **Tremble in Vain**

* * *

"The hospital?" He nodded. "Why? Are you hurt?" He shook his head. He had clammed up and would probably stay that way for a while. I walked in after him and shook my head at Sakuraya who looked at me with a bit of worry. I still hadn't properly talked to him. I guess I have to fix things. Me and my stupid pride. Shisui climbed the stairs as if he had done it a million times. I followed quietly not disturbing him in his somber mood. He stopped on the fourth floor and turned to me as I caught my breath.

"Don't ask stupid questions and just go along with it," he commanded. I nodded as he walked down the hall and knocked on the door labeled '49'. I didn't understand the gruff reply but Shisui took it as the sign to enter. He pushed the door open and waited for me to get in before closing it behind me. I walked in but stopped in the middle of the room. Someone was lying on the bed with wild curly grey hair that reached their shoulders. Their back was my way. It was full of scars and seemed to have some fat here and there. Their waist was slim. That is when he turned around staring at me with half lidded black eyes. I stared back. His eyes snapped open and sat up albiet too fast and stared at me shocked.

"Sensei?" His voice seemed a little off as if his lungs were irritating him, he sat up abruptly before clutching his head. "You're a little small but you look like someone I once knew. Tell me, boy, what's your name?" I realized the man was talking about my ancestor. I opened my mouth about to say 'Tobi is a good boy' but Shisui answered for me.

"Her name is Arashi Senju." The man looked at me for a little while before turning to Shisui.

"Come on, give your grandad a hug," he asked in a light tone. Shisui moved to him mechanically before throwing his arms around the man who was openly staring at me over Shisui's head. He seemed to have seen some part of Tobirama in me. I had closed my mouth and was just staring back. Shisui stepped back.

"She's my friend from the Academy," muttered Shisui. I think that's when I realized that I was being used. I almost laughed at the image in my mind where an older Shisui grabs the girls on his team to go home and pose as his girlfriend to get his annoying parents off his back.

"Oh really?" The man was doubting him, I guess I should jump in now.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"A polite one, eh? Who's your father?" I was a little uneasy before, Uchiha had been presented to me as some evil race. Now, he was asking questions like a was a naive kid.

"If I may ask your name first? I believe I have been introduced though." He raised an eyebrow at my plain look.

"She doesn't know about me?" Shisui looked out the window innocently. "Shisui-chan, do you know who her father is?" Shisui sighed and shook his head. It seems he can't lie to his grandfather.

"We don't talk about family, we're both going to be Shinobi of Konoha. On the battlefield clans won't matter, villages will. Knowing one an other as something other then our clan name will matter, a generalized idea of what each clan is like won't. There are always exceptions." He blinked then smiled softly.

"You just look like sensei, you're more like his older brother really," he said. My eyes widened as I was compared to Hashirama. I didn't let him see it but I was furious. Hashirama was a pacifist and look what it got him. Peace was unattainable I muttered, knowing that I couldn't fool myself.

"My name is Kagami Uchiha." I gasped. He was well-known in the clan as the only Uchiha that Tobirama Senju could bear with. I thought he had died in the Second Shinobi World War. I stared at him for a moment seeing how his body had been destroyed. He had been on bed rest for some time and the way his hand lay next to his stomach told me all I needed to now, well that and the bandages around his waist. I paled. He had been gutted but barely survived. He noticed me looking at his bandages. He searched for his shirt and threw it on but I had already seen it.

"I'm Senju Arashi, daughter to Senju Wakato and Senju Kanade," I muttered before giving him a proper bow. He looked me for a moment before nodding slowly. He then reached behind pulling out a small satchel. He had bags under his eyes, small ones but still noticeable. Even with all this rest, he had been in the room long enough to be allowed clothes with the Uchiha clan insignia on them and even the room was lightly furnished. He was probably going to spend the rest of his life here. His career was destroyed. I felt sorry for him.

He pulled out three white cards, they had the same pattern except one card had a purple one and the other two were green.

"Wanna play?" He gave me a small grin that shocked me. Shisui gave me a rough idea of what most of the Uchiha would be like. Quite, sullen and active daydreamers. They often mulled over the past too. Kagami seemed different. More easy going, less formal. I nodded. "I'll shift the cards around and you have to guess which one is purple. Shisui you'll play too, won't you?"

"Yes, Oji-san." He stood next to me and we both watched Kagami shuffle the cards before placing them on the night stand. He shifted them deftly and I barely noticed the way the cards seemed to shift a little when his hands moved over them. There were more then three cards. I was immediately interested in the technique. Spending time with Orochimaru had taught me a little but of chakra control but a lot about the theory of chakra, improving my senses and how to dissect techniques. There was always a slight of hand involved. Kagami shifted them in a way that was almost unnoticeable but he seemed to almost want us to notice the trick. Shinobi never played fair. I grinned a little as I realized that when there were more then three cards the chances of winning could either be increased to a 100% or reduced to 0%. If all cards in play are green I couldn't win but if all cards in play are purple I would win no matter the choice. Since this was the first time I was playing Kagami might be extra tricky or try to lull me into a sense of security. Either way I have a 67% chance of winning. He tilted his hands slightly and I caught the card he sneaked into his sleeve, purple. I frowned. My chances dropped to somewhere between 34% and 0%. He then did a fancy hand movement to let us know that the cards were for all to see. Shisui looked thoughtful as he stared hard at the cards. I wonder if he had caught the hand movement. I decided to let the first pick be by choice. The card on the left seemed furtherer from its original position in comparison to the other two meaning it was shifted the most times. That had been green in the start. The right most had been purple. It seemed to shifted the least but it had shifted. Obviously he would have changed that to green leaving a 10% chnace of it being the purple card. The center one had a 30% chance while the left most had a 40% chance. There was a 20% chance of the card being in his sleeve but I couldn't select that option. I tapped the left most just after Shisui tapped the one in the center. Kagami flipped them over. Both of them were green. His hand hovered over the right most one and I realized that the purple card was never among the ones on the table. He had just switched it in.

"Again," said Shisui just as I opened my mouth to declare a rematch. Seems Shisui hates to lose. I nodded in agreement and Kagami's smirk told me that I would not win. I picked the lowest probability cards after that grimacing when it turned out to be that ugly green color. Kagami laughed as me and Shisui frowned. Eventually we started to make quick hushed agreements over which card couldn't possibly be purple because that was the one that always ended up being purple.

"It's that one. It was purple the last two times." Shisui shook his head.

"That one, its not really been shuffled a lot." I agreed with him and we both frowned when Kagami proved us both wrong. Eventually I realized that it was late. I had to be home soon.

"I must go, my parents must be waiting," I told them. "Thank you Kagami-san, I believe next time the purple card will actually be in play instead of in your sleeve." Shisui huffed and pulled the card out of Kagami's sleeve while the man chuckled.

"I hope I'll see you again, Arashi-chan." I smiled quickly before rushing out. I was in the lobby when I ran into someone. I looked up at the pale short haired man who looked mildly curious.

"Sakuraya-sensei," I muttered. The man looked unamused. I sighed.

"Arashi, what are you doing at the hospital? Are you hurt?" His words sounded concerned but his tone most definitely wasn't. It was almost bored. Did he also act in front me? Did he feel obligated to be nice? Was everything just an act? It was frustrating. Time and time again.

"No, I was visiting someone. Would you be kind enough to escort me home? Or are you busy?" He looked back and then nodded before continuing out of the Hospital. I guess that was like an open invitation.

"Umm, Sakuraya-sensei?"

"Hmm?" I bit my lip, fuck you pride. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for saying that I don't respect you and stuff. You're really nice and stuff and I think you're awesome and please don't stay mad at me." I huffed before deciding to pull out all the stops. I clasped my hands together and batted my eyes. "Pretty please." Maybe it was just me but I saw a ghost of a smile before it disappeared.

"I am not sure what you are talking about. I was never mad at you." I stomped and puffed my cheeks up.

"Then why are you not talking to me in a normal way?"

"I am talking to you in a normal way." He started walking a little faster so I had to jog to keep up.

"No!" My shreik made him raise an eyebrow, I glanced around to see a few people give quick looks before looking away. I am a kid, give me a break. God. "You're all formal like and not funny anymore." He nodded. I stomped in front of him. I had just flushed my pride out I wasn't letting it go so easy.

"Yes?" Damn this bastard. I think he is enjoying this or is he? Why does he have to be so serene and girly? He coughed when he realized I was just going to stare. I snapped back into focus.

"You aren't you." My shoulders slumped. I know I sound childish but I felt childish. It was like being ignored by others when you were a voice of reason. When you knew you were smart. When no one listened 'cause the little kid is probably dumb. I was almost nineteen now. I didn't like being ignored. "I come to you for advice. I don't need to put up facades around you, you're smart and I like your advice. It's really good. I don't want you to just move on. I'm not just some kid. Listen to me." I bit my lip forcing my eyes to stop before the fountain of tears started. "Don't hide things from me. It's frustrating." He sighed before walking even faster once we had entered the area around the compound Sakuraya beckoned me towards the tall building to the side. I knew that the building held apartments for younger Senju who wanted to stay around the compound. Sakuraya lived here on the third floor. I hadn't been here before I let him lead me to his apartment which was surprisingly messy and had a permanent lived in, worn out look. I eyed everything before my eyes rested on the table Sakuraya was scribbling on. I leaned in and gasped. My mouth opened but he quickly slammed his hand on it bending over further in his work with the weird sterile smelling hand still on my mouth. I blinked in surprise before licking his hand. To his credit he only raised an eyebrow before continuing to do his work while I gagged. His hand tasted like bitter medicine, blood and sweat. Officially the most disgusting thing ever. When he was done he slammed his hand hard onto the table and I watched silently as the squiggly lines of the seal spread out to the walls.

"A privacy seal?" He nodded.

"Kushina has taught you well." That's when I realized another thing.

"Since when are you an accomplished user of the Sealing Arts?" He looked up.

"Mito-sama taught me. She was very good at teaching too. Kushina was always better then me at those lessons but Mito-sama never discouraged me. You have heard that I was sick right?" I nodded. "Well, I have been sick since almost forever. Sealing was the only thing I could do back then. It took me years to manage enough chakra control to be able to heal." He spoke of Mito with such respect.

"Wait, how old are you again?" He laughed a little.

"I'm two years older then Kushina. Well, almost three." I nodded with a smile. Sakuraya was back to normal.

"So ...what's with the kidnapping? Oh and your hands tastes disgusting."

"It's better on the inside. Now, Arashi-chan. You have been neglecting your father." I frowned. He sounded like he was talking to a really small kid. I wasn't a really small kid on the inside. "He thinks that you approach me too much and are treating me like a fatherly figure. He wishes to talk to you the way you talk to me." Wait, Wakato was getting jealous?

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I have backed down after hearing that from your father if you want conversations like this please approach your father." I nodded. I guess I understood. I didn't know Sakuraya knew father that well but they seemed to have a good relationship if I was trusted with him and they shared things like that.

He let me go demanding that I go meet my father as soon as possible. He also hinted at me possibly not mentioning our conversation. I oblidged. That should have tipped me off that something was wrong.

Father was sitting in his office with some Senju, Fujio or Suki something like that. He was strapping his gear on with some help. He looked over to me seemimg confused before he gestured for the guy to leave. I walked over and started fixing the straps of his arm gaurd albiet clumsily.

"How was the Academy?"

"Good, our teacher is Ito Furuhime. I have contacts too." My tone was clipped and light as I tried to tie the arm gaurd in place. "Nara Kasuga and I are acquainted and Uchiha Shisui too. I actually went with him to meet his grandfather Uchiha Kagami-san." Wakato seemed a little shocked.

"I see." I let the straps be and walked out. Was that 'interactive' enough? Hopefully. I wanted Sakuraya back, I'd let go of my pride and I'd appreciate it if I got something back in return.

I strolled around for a while not sure of why my life seemed so much more tense then before. Tsuki, Shisui, Kasuga ...no else had any reservations. Perhaps because this is all they have known.

* * *

"Why does she do this every single time?" Kasuga just nodded. His face was red from running so many back to back laps. I don't think he can talk. This time I was running because I asked Shisui about Kagami-san, the man's dying because of some lung disease. I wonder if it's the same one Itachi has. I ran face first into some kids a class ahead of us.

"Oi, gerrof." I rolled off the blond boy groaning while I held my stomach. He had somehow managed to elbow me in my stomach. He sat up looking a little flustered. "Sorry." I waved a hand dismissively as Kasuga collapsed besides me.

"Nah, is 'Kay." I tried to catch my breath while I was down.

"You're Ito-sensei's class aren't you?" I nodded. "She's a slave driver. She was supposed to be our sensei but then something happened during the secondary tests and she decided to take the second class instead." I was quite for a moment.

"I wonder what happened?" Kasuga nodded still panting. A kid helped him up, one look at him told me he was a Nara too. I put my hand out.

"Senju Arashi." The blonde shook my hand first.

"Yamanaka Santa." I smiled lightly before offering my hand to the other kid.

"Nara Maen." We talked for a while exchanging different stories of Ito-sensei. She had been teaching them last year right until they send her to the battlefield. She came back injured after a month or so.

"Her students are always the best at Taijutsu," added Maen. He was soft spoken in comparison to Kasuga. His were droopy unlike Kasuga's narrow ones and he was paler too. Be reminded of Sasori even with the tiny man-tail. What's with the army of mini-sasori's? But we'll the only similarities were in expression.

"Well, I guess that's a plus," said Santa. "But her students aren't very good at theoretical stuff." I blinked just realizing that Ito wasn't punishing us. She was training us.

"Brats, three more laps! I didn't send you out to chitchat!" I nearly screamed, Santa screamed for all of us and was halfway down the hall when he remembered that he wasn't Ito's student anymore. He blushed obviously embarrassed. She reached down and pinched Maen's cheeks. "You two should also do the laps. Your getting soft around the edges." I laughed but stopped when her KI reached me. It was almost disturbing upclose. We had read that only the worst, most horrific, most gruesome missions helped build your KI. The worse the pinch you were in the more you can increase your KI. It makes me wonder what people have gone through to develop such stifling KI.

* * *

 **Glimpse**

"Who, you?" I grinned a little. He was adorable.

"A-ra-shi." He blinked before his face lit up.

"Onee-chan!"

* * *

A/N: So we are finally at ten chapters, hell yes! I was wondering if you guys were fine with the lenght of the chapters. I can always merge them so they are about 6-7k words instead of 3-4k words.

 _Wakato is about as old as Fugaku. Sakuraya is older then Kushina by three years and Kushina is older then Kanade by about four years and Daichi is younger then Kushina by about two years. I think._

Also, JigokuShoujosRevenge had the closest guess. I think. You mentioned that it could be Itachi and then negated it in the next line but since it is an Uchiha I guess that counts for something. Also, the gambling bit. I think guesses are gambles too. So congratulations. PM me about whichever you want; and Omake, an OC or a plot twist. (Though the last one will be more of a suggestion).


	12. FTW12 Academy Arc: Cropped to Nothing

**Eleven**

 **Cropped to Nothing**

* * *

The wind blew softly messing with the tufts of hair on my head I stretched further and further before something got tangled in my hair I frowned and flipped over. Groaning and moaning I shifted my head and rolled to the left only to find that my hair was stuck. I curled up towards my knees and after a brief tug my hair was free. Two hours later when Teru walked in, she shrieked. I woke up with a confused face.

"Wha...?" That's when she burst into giggles. What the hell? I frowned and stood up after running a hand down my chest to make sure that my yukata was closed. She walked in and ruffled my hair and then reached for the left corner of my futon. I turned and my eyes widened. The kunai Wakato had given me was lying there entangled in some of the longer strands of my hair. I had unwillingly given myself a haircut in my sleep. I blinked twice confused. Teru looked ready to calm me down and as I looked up at the mirror. The right side of my head was now closely cropped to my head instead of the long electrified shaggy hair.

"Teru-san. Can you cut my hair so it's even?" She nodded. She picked up the kunai immediately realizing that it wasn't blunt. She used it to fix my hair so it was even. Then she helped me roll the futon out the window and dust the hair off. She called Akane to help me get changed. Once I was in a short kimono, tightly tied and some shorts under it Teru grabbed my hand and we were off. Today was a free day, the Academy only gave Sundays free. I had a play date with Mahiru. He was talking a bit now and could run at one and a half. I was excited obviously. Only recently had I realized that I liked hugging kids. Previously I was very fond of my personal space and went to a lot of lenghts to keep it unoccupied by anyone but me. I hugged Tsuki a few times and I like it. It's not awkward like hugging girls and your boobs get in the way or hugging guys and they are secretly feeling up your boobs. I was overly formal around Wakato but otherwise I could still pass off as a kid. We knocked at the door and waited. I could hear Mahiru's happy screeches and Tsukishima's laughter. I was almost anxious to get inside.

The door slid open to reveal Tetsuya, Tsukishima and Wataru playing with Mahiru. Tetsuya was a bit old, he was sixteen but he still didn't mind. He grinned as he stacked towers while Mahiru yelled 'Attack' and tried to destroy them one by one. I ran up to them and Mahiru looked confused. He waddled up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He was about a head and a half shorter then me. His hair seemed to have lost some of it's colour and looked platinum blond. He was pudgy with buldging cheeks. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Who, you?" I grinned a little. He was adorable.

"A-ra-shi." He blinked before his face lit up.

"Onee-chan!" I blinked looking up at Tetsuya, our babysitter while the women went for a trip to the baths.

"Kururi-san taught him that, she remembered you wanting someone to call you Onee-san." I blinked again shocked. I missed my siblings. I had been in denial. They were annoying, messy and they pestered me. I claimed to hate them but I remembered placing my hands so that if Dad slams the breaks I could grab them before they fall through the small space between the two seats. I remembered tending to scraped knees and broken arms. I remembered giving advise. I remembered paying for their snacks and helping them with studies. I wanted that again. I held Mahiru who was grinning.

"Yes, Mahiru. So what're you playing?" I sat down fully willing to enjoy. We had a blast. We had to lower our volume once Tetsuya accidentally fell asleep. Tsuki and Mahiru didn't get it but Wataru did. I think the stuble winces and injuries weren't lost on both of us. He was slumped backwards and his lose shirt rid up a bit. I bit my lip when I saw tapped gauze with a few specks of blood on it.

After our play date was over Teru cornered me.

"Where did you get this kunai?" She held it up. I puched my hand out waiting for her to return it.

"Father." She was shocked and retuned my kunai quickly. I sighed. It seems that she is afraid of him. She was always meek around him. The Senju clan didn't feel the same anymore.

* * *

I started enjoying being around Mahiru. It was like having a sibling again. I taught him little nifty tricks like puppy dog eyes and fake crying. He enjoyed time with me. One day out of the blue I started talking in 'Secret'. Mahiru was intrigued he wanted to learn this language called Secret. Not the best name I admit but I had a chance to teach the boy English. My language wouldn't die with my fading memories. I started slowly with small words. At first at seemed like the kid couldn't retain any of it but after a few weeks he started repeating the words I was delighted even though his parents and other clan members were confused.

"Mahiru, _wanna play_?" I held out my hand. He grabbed it quickly grinning. I was like the older sister he never had or will have.

" _Yeah, backyard_?" I nodded as he ran back to his room. " _Food_." I grinned as he packed a quick snack and some wooden toys. Tsuki was out playing with some friends at a nearby park. I grabbed Mahiru's hand. We skipped to the backyard by passing the Library I had only visited for some information on Chakra control. We quickly started to pull out his toys. Each one of them was hung around by some thread. I wish we had Ninja wire but it was easy to cut fingers on that and I didn't want Mahiru to get hurt. I climbed the shortest tree and tied the ends of the threads to them at different heights. I hadn't actually tried this one since I worked more on my gymnastics routine but this helped people with jumps. He had to slam each of them hard. The first one was in his reach if stood normally he clapped it hard before standing on his toes for the next one. The next three required him to jump. He still couldn't get the last two. I climbed down and showed him how to bend his knees a little for more momentum.

* * *

Academy was such a bore. I was top at Maths. It had always been a good subject. I remember my GCSE paper for Maths during which I got sick and I couldn't see the paper right. I had scribbled down answers when I hadn't been able to see the paper properly. I had still gotten an A. I was really proud of that A too. Other then Maths we had history which I was good at, not the best though. It was like reading a novel and remebering everything. I also often mixed it up with Wars from my own world or future events. I had almost failed a history exam when I accidentally wrote about how there was a threat of a Third Shinobi World War even though it had started ages ago and was currently lulling down to a stop. In an another paper I had scribbled about the Axis and the Allies briefly. It had been stupid.

My written skills had gotten better but were not up to par, they were fine for my age. Readable I guess, but for Fuuinjutsu I required my writting to be perfect. I missed my ability to change my writing at a seconds notice greatly. It had helped in papers where I had too much or too little space to write.

I was barely scrapping average grades in Japanese because I couldn't write the symbols properly. I mixed them up every now and then. It was all squiggles to me. I converted it in English and then back in my head. It seems my mental processes would always be in English.

Strategy was one of my best points. I could cook up brilliant strategies but I didn't have way to counter factors like chakra. It was always my downfall. I groaned as Kasuga sat down opposite me. I was representing one group consisting of me, Tsuki, Hitoshi and Muta. Kasuga represented Shisui, Fushimi and Raiki. I was supposed to get my team through while making guess works of the other teams ability to manage and we were losing horribly. Ito had promised ten laps to the losing team and immunity to laps for a week to the winning team. I was losing, just barely.

"Shisui places Genjutsu on Tsukishima." I grimaced as he put an appropriate number of pieces to the left. It was like a Pokémon card game. We all had to pick out three sheets each from three hats which showed our abilities and weaknesses. If the writing is blue it's a strenght and if it is green then you are average at it. Red writing meant weakness. After picking those out a leader was chosen. Tsuki and Muta had voted for me so Hitoshi agreed too. I was hoping to go against Shisui. Tsukishima was weak to Genjutsu. He showed his cards briefly to Ito who nodded and quickly tallied up our points.

I had two choices. One I could attack Fushimi who's weakness was Taijutsu, I was 90% sure and therefore cause their team to loose thirty points. Or Two I could get Muta who's strenght was Genjutsu to pull Tsuki out. It would return ten points to our team. We weren't allowed to know the points until three out of four people on one team were unable to continue. I should probably go for option two. Kasuga could aim for Muta next.

"Muta frees Tsuki," I muttered watching Kasuga smirk. I placed around ten peices to the left before adding a further five. The pieces were sort of like poker chips. They showed chakra. The team which ran out of chips first lost. I had less chips by almost 30.

"Fushimi renders Muta useless with Ninjutsu." I bit my lip. We couldn't be sure who bad what abilities. Unless specifically mentioned. I had gotten the Medic. I could either heal him and keep our team full or I could attack. My weakness was Taijutsu. And I was average at Ninjutsu. I bit my lip. The largest possible damage was with Taijutsu which was Hitoshi's strenght. It was also pretty chakra conserving but it was letting another one of my cards being seen. Balancing the pros and cons I made my decision.

"Hitoshi renders Kasuga useless with Taijutsu." I placed five chips to the right. He had two options either he could return the Taijutsu attack or he could use a medic to get his ability back. He seemed to be pondering for a minute.

"Raiki heals me." I smirked. I had been hoping for that. Healing required a lot of chips. He pushed the right amount and now I was ahead of him.

After twenty minutes Kasuga was declared the winner by two chips. I wanted to shove those two chips in his throat. I pouted. Then Tsuki and the others had lessons to blend in with nonshinobi people and I had kunoichi classes. It was agony.

"Arashi, that's eyeliner not lip liner." I looked the stick I had been smearing on lips.

"Mako-sensei what's the difference?" She sighed as I started applying what looked like gold eye-shadow.

"That's concealer not eye-shadow." I rolled my eyes. This was not how I wanted my day to go. I had tried skipping the classes but Mother and Teru found out. Teru all but dragged me to class. So the first day I went everybody was confused until they were told that I was a girl. Now with my shorter hair it was even harder not to mistake me for a boy.

* * *

"Neh, Kasuga where are you going?" He turned to me looking annoyed.

"I have an appointment with an Medic. It seems I have a life threatening disease that can be passed along." I nodded and started walking by his side. He let me.

"So you're going home?" He nodded while tilting his head back to stare at the sky. "I was wondering if I could just go home with you instead of going home and then going to the Nara compound." He looked at me before nodding.

"I feel like my procrastinating tendencies are rubbing off on you."

"Ooh, 'procrastinating' big word." I grinned as he rolled his eyes. "How come?"

"How come, what?"

"How can you pronounce 'procrastinating' but not 'Fatty Tuna'?" He puffed up his cheeks looking annoyed.

"It hard to say," he admitted.

"Hard to say what?" He glared at me. "Okay fine." Within minutes we were at his home. Maen was already there and so was Santa. Kirino sat at a side looking a little weirded out by the everything. I walked up to her and shook her hand. She was an Akimichi who had enrolled a little late since the Akimichi wanted to council her first in the clans techniques. She wasn't as healthy as other Akimichi but enough to be recognized as one. Her clothes were also really interesting. She worked a huge beige hoodie that was slightly loose on her with some blue pants that barely went past her knees. Under the hoodie was a green shirt which reached past her waist with a few inches visible after the hem of her hoodie. Her hair was Orange and straight and she left open. She was nice enough. Averagely poliet and she liked to talk. She was five.

"Hey," said Kasuga. "Now that you're all here let's camp out behind the clan grounds. Next to the woods. Oh and going in the woods is forbidden."

"Unless you're a Nara," said Maen softly as we walked in the general direction of the tree line.

"I've heard there are deers in there. Murderous ones," said Santa an excited gleam in his eyes. I rolled my eyes. We reached the woods soon enough where there were two Nara standing next to three already erected tents.

"Deers are peaceful creatures," said Maen. The younger Nara looked quite a bit like him. He rushed over.

"Maen, Kasuga. Everything is arranged, you must be there friends. I am Daen Nara. Maen's older brother." I muttered a quick nice to meet you before the other Nara walked up to us.

"Shikaku-san," I muttered under my breath with wide eyes. He had the scars now, they were a little raw telling me that the injure wasn't more that three to six months old. He looked older too. His gangky teen look had sort of morphed into a toned look. Damn, he had managed to change so much in the last two years.

"Yes, who's asking?" He was looking at me as if he couldn't remember. Just how many albino kids run around Konoha? He had met me quite some ago. Then it hit me. He had been devastated with his father's death. I kicked a little dirt.

"Senju Arashi, nice to meet you," I mumbled. He seemed to recognize me.

"You were being trained by Orochimaru momentarily right?" I nodded reluctantly. No one in my peers knew that. They all stared at me. Training with the Sanin didn't mean I'd automatically be top Shinobi. Shisui bad that title. Tsuki and Tokuma were also pretty close to the top. Top kunoichi was some civilian girl who was good at written work. It did remind me of Sakura a little but she was nothing like the eccentric pinkette. The girl Miyoko had plain brown hair and wore light coloured shirts with bright skirts. She was like your average girl. Had a lot of friends, was bold and confident. There was a feminine flare about her even though she wasn't the best at kunoichi classes that title was for a girl called Suzume who was perfect at everything. I sucked at Make-up and hair but I was good at painting abstractly, tea ceremonies, kimonos, flower arrangements and even the overly flowery poems. I tried not to make them too dark.

"Hmm, you kids have fun. Just don't go into the forest." We all nodded solemnly at the warning. After Maen and Kasuga left to fix the tents further I started chatting with Kirino.

"-and if the pill has been made right-"

"Psst." Kirino stopped talking. Our conversation had been light about food pills and poisonous toxins. Anko had caught up with me a few times. She helped me learn about even more plants. We both looked over towards Santa.

"Let's go into the forest." I raised and eyebrow.

"Why?" Santa stared at Kirino for a moment before she grinned mischievously. "Well, why not, eh?" Santa nodded vigorously. They both turned to me.

"Uh, sure I guess." I was quickly grabbed by both pranksters and we were running into the woods well, power walking into the woods. The trees soon became sparse and I guess it was just our luck that a deer found us then. Not just any deer, a gigantic monster deer with antlers. I went for me first. I panicked.

I grabbed both of its antler and barely missed getting smashed into the tree by pumping some chakra into my legs. Santa squeaked and turned around not sure what to do.

"Go! Get Maen or Kasuga or Shikaku or anyone really!" Santa dropped the bag on his shoulder an started running. Kirino followed closely. I then did what was probably the most stupid thing ever. I smacked my forehead against the animals while holding it's antlers in place. I glared at it's creepy monstrous black eyes. It seemed to loosen up before it smacked me into the tree hard. All the air left my lungs and for a moment I couldn't breath. Maen jumped in then.

He used a replacement techinque and I found myself sitting at a distance from the deer while Maen stroked it's muzzle or snout, whatever. I didn't care. I was running and broke past the treeline barrelling into Shikaku. To my credit I gave him a sheepish grin. He sighed softly.

"Young people these days," he muttered like someone in an old home.

"You're young too," I added. He blinked before smirking.

"Thanks, I guess." I nodded waiting for Maen to come back. Shikaku seemed to trust him enough.

"Hmm ...how's your father?"

"He's well, I will pass on your concerns to him. What about you Shikaku-san?" Wakato wouldn't like it if I didn't ask him back and my mom's voice still rung in my head. 'Be polite or keep your beak closed.'

"Ah, I'm fine." He blinked before looking behind me, his eyes drifted back. "How old are you?"

"I'll be four next Thursday." He nodded.

"And how has your training been going?" I fe like he was trying to say something but didn't know how to address it. Maybe that's why this conversation felt like 20 Questions.

"It's been going fine. I can't train with Orochimaru-sensei because the Academy just started and Kushina-sensei teaches me every weekend. We are working on Kanji." He 'hmm'ed as Maen walked out. I muttered a quick goodbye before following Maen back to the camp.

Kasuga hit my hard on the head.

"Why do you gotta be do rude?!" I muffled I giggle after I realized what I had said. Santa rolled his eyes used to my antics while Kirino pouted.

"He is pretty mean. He hits girls. There is nothing meaner." I nodded vigorously.

"He hit three girls. We have a criminal in the making." Santa and Kasuga both yelled out in fury. I laughed with Kirino as the two grit their teeth because they had just been reprimanded for hitting girls. Maen arrived then and we quickly set up a small camp fire. If was a typical fire. Scary stories, some weird snack that you can't even pronounce and the cool air that was warmed with the fire.

* * *

 **Glimpse**

"Anything interesting happen?" He seemed to think about it.

"I've been listed as a candidate for the fourth Hokage." My eyes flew open.

"Really?" He nodded. I closed my eyes. "Do you want to be Hokage?"

* * *

A/N: I was wondering if you guys were fine with the lenght of the chapters. I can always merge them so they are about 6-7k words instead of 3-4k words.


	13. Rewrite?

Well it's been three years but I kinda want to rewrite this story, so a new version of this will be uploaded soon with random updates. I've started Uni so might be a little hard to get updates but I'm still very invested in some of the characters and the plot line I had in mind.

I originally stopped uploading as I had written over twenty chapters with some side stories and a few fillers but I lost that data, I rewrote all i could remember and that data also got deleted before i could update it. Somewhere in the frustration I just left the story.

Would you guys like a rewrite?


	14. Negatives

The rewrite is up as of now. It's under the name Negatives now.

The prologue is up. And the second chapter will be up soon. Go check it out.

Also a clarification to those who say that the defect will be used to overpower her or make new jutsus etc, its not a defect per say. She's just expelling too much chakra in the wrong mix. Orochimaru was just trying to get her to focus it and then work on the amount spent.


End file.
